Sakuraishiteru
by Haru No Aurynda
Summary: Bahkan sebuah kasta pun tidak akan menjadi penghalang kisah cinta mereka, "Jangan pernah sekalipun kau menjauh dariku,Sakura"
1. Chapter 1

Naruto milik om Masashi Kishimoto saya cuman minjam karakternya aja buat cerita yang asli punya saya yang mempunyai inspirasi dari drama korea The Heirs.

 _WARNING !_

 _typo(s), cerita pasaran ,alur berantakan dll._

 _Don't like don't read._

* * *

Dapatkah cinta meruntuhkan tembok kokoh bernama kasta ?

.

.

Chapter 1

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. Setelah helaan panjang yang ditorehkan wanita paruh baya inipun memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Kau tenang saja, sekolahmu tidak usah pindah setelah waktunya tiba nanti" gadis yang berada disebrang meja tanpa kursi itupun menghela nafas kakinya yang semula ditekuk kini berganti menjadi bersila.

"Tapi bu kita nanti pindah kemana?Setidaknya jarak dari sekolah dan tempat ibu bekerja tidak terlalu jauh".

Hening kembali menguasai ruangan berukuran sedang itu. Sedangkan Mebuki-wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepala.

Berawal dari percakapan Mebuki dan juga pemilik resmi dari rumah mungil yang mereka tempati-Mebuki dan anak gadisnya bernama Sakura. Minggu lalu pemilik rumah itu datang dan membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat Mebuki dan Sakura sedikit gusar. Pasalnya, tempat yang mereka singgahi akan dijual. Mereka juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,sudah diijinkan tinggal dengan bayaran yang lumayan murahpun mereka sudah sangat bersyukur. Kini mereka harus memutar otak untuk mencari persinggahan mereka kedepan yang nyaman dan juga harga murah tentu saja.

Mereka hanya keluarga kecil sederhana,mereka tidak menyebut diri mereka miskin selagi bisa mengenyangkan perut mereka dengan makanan hasil keringat sendiri walaupun dalam keadaan terbatas untuk membeli yang lainnya,rumah misalnya.

Sakura beruntung mempunyai ibu yang sangat kuat seperti Mebuki. Disaat keluarga kecilnya dirundung duka mendalam karena sang ayah Haruno Kizashi berpulang kesisi-Nya, Sakura menangis begitu juga dengan Mebuki. Tapi Mebuki memperlihatkan ketegarannya dan keikhlasannya dengan dalih ini adalah takdir Tuhan. Setelah itupun Mebuki menjadi sosok wanita tulang punggung bagi dirinya dan gadis kecilnya.

Mebuki juga beruntung nempunyai sosok gadis kecil yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa seperti Sakura. Baginya Sakura segalanya. Dia akan bersedih ketika melihat anak gadis seusia Sakura menikmati masa mudanya dengan bersantai berkencan mempunyai pakaian bagus dan sebagainya yang bisa dibeli dengan uang banyak untuk membuatnya terlihat bahagia. Tapi Sakura,cukup dengan makan bersama saat pagi dan malam dengan ibunya dan keduanyapun tersenyum. Itu cukup. Sakura mandiri dan ia tidak sekalipun membuat Mebuki kesusahan akan dirinya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan sederhana. Banyak dari mereka yang mempunya kehidupan yang bisa dikatakan sempurna. Harta dan kekuasaan.

Salah satu diantara mereka ialah keluarga dengan kekayaan melimpah,tidak akan habis tujuh turunan. Penguasa siklus perekonomian,perusahaan yang menjulang bak pencakar langit. Serba ada serba mewah. Itulah Uzumaki.

"Aku ingin pulang ayah, aku merindukan kalian dan semua yang ada disana" remaja berambut pirang jabrik itupun memejamkan mata sesaat perkataannya ditelpon dengan sang ayah yang berada dibelahan bumi berbeda dengannya tersebut.

"Baiklah,kurasa memang sudah waktunya kau pulang Naruto. Miss Carla juga mengatakan kau sudah mengusai semuanya. Good job my son"

"Hn, aku akan pulang ke Jepang tiga hari lagi ayah."

To be continue...

Hallo minna..

Apa cerita ini membingungkan readers? Untuk penjelasan detail nantikan di chapter berikutnya.

So.. keep or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Malam berganti pagi. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu masih setia dalam posisinya. Meringkuk diatas meja belajarnya dengan buku menutupi kepala sang gadis.

CKLEK !

"Hahh.. anak ini. Bangun Saki, sudah Ibu peringatkan beberapa kali jika belajar jangan sampai larut. Kau memang keras kepala."

Mebuki menggerutu seraya membereskan buku yang berceceran dilantai.

"Enggh~ Ibu ada apa sih pagi-pagi sudah ribut. Leherku~" ujar Sakura dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan memegangi lehernya yang kaku akibat posisi tidur yang kurang nyaman.

"Makanya.." Mebuki menghela nafas sesaat. "Ibukan sudah bilang" Mebuki mendekati Sakura dan dengan gerakan lembut ia memijat leher dan bahu anak gadis semata wayangnya itu.

"Ne Kaa-san, setelah pulang sekolah nanti Saki mau mencari rumah lagi. Aku dengar dari temanku jika didaerah Shibuya banyak rumah sewa yang lumayan murah Kaa-san"

"tidak usah sayang"

Sakura menoleh dan menautkan alis heran.

"Begini, sebenarnya Kaa-san mau mengatakan hal ini kemarin. Tapi Kaa-san lihat kau sudah tertidur. Kaa-san sedang membicarakan masalah Kaa-san kepada teman kerja dan Kaa-san tidak tau jika Nyonya ternyata mendengarkan. Dia menawarkan untuk tinggal dirumahnya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura menghela nafas pendek dan merunduk.

"Ada ruangan yang tidak terpakai, kukira itu cukup untuk kita berdua sayang. Ibu berjanji akan mengumpulkan uang dan jika uangnya sudah cukup kita akan membeli rumah untuk kita. Untuk sementara kita tinggal disana ya? Kau setuju kan?"

Mebuki memeluk bahu Sakura dari belakang ia juga membelai sayang surai merah muda anaknya itu.

"Baiklah Kaa-san. Saki akan ikut"

Mebuki tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Mandilah.."

"Ha'i"

Sementara itu..

"Baik Ayah, pesawatku sudah tiba. Iya, aku akan kabari jika sudah sampai di Jepang."

KLIK. Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Remaja bersurai pirang itu menyeringai membuat gadis didepannya terpesona. Ia lalu berjalan santai melewati para gadis yang cekikikan itu menuju pesawat yang akan menerbangkannya ke Jepang.

"Sayonara London.."

~o0o~

"Ne Sesame, meskipun aku pindah rumah aku tidak akan pindah sekolahan. Jangan muram begitu" gadis bersurai coklat panjang itupun mendongak kemudian terswnyum.

"Benarkah?" anggukan dari Sakura menjadi jawabannya.

Kemudia kedua sahabat itu berpelukan didepan gerbang sekolah dan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Etto.. Sesame, sudah ya aku harus segera menyusul ibuku. Kasian kan dia berkemas sendirian.

"Aku ikut. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Mebuki baa-chan"

"Hah. Apa aku bisa menolak?"

Keduanyapun tertawa dan berlajan beriringan menuju kekediaman Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan berganti nama menjadi mantan kekediaman Sakura.

~o0o~

Konoha 14.43

"Cepatlah. Anakku sudah menunggu. Ne, Iruka apalagi yang kau lakukan!" seorang wanita bersurai merah yang digelung rapi itupun menggeram. Bagaimana tidak geram, ia sudah sangat merindukan anak bungsunya yang sudah mendarat sekitar lima menit yang lalu dari kepulangannya di London. Tapi Iruka, paman dari anak bungsunya ini malah kelupaan dan tertidur pulas. Ia tidak ingat sama sekali dengan pesan Minato untuk menjemput Naruto dibandara pukul 14.40. Jadilah ia sasaran empuk bagi wanita berambut merah-Kushina.

"Baiklah..baiklah.. aku berangkat"

Drr..drrt..drrtt

"Iya sayang. Apa,kenapa. Apa pamanmu yang pemalas ini kelamaan. Ia akan segera berangkat"

"Tap- Naruto. Halo, Naruto. Hhh benar-benar."

"Ini semua salahmu. Tidak usah menjemput, Naruto sudah didalam taxi" ujar Kushina geram dan melipat kedua tangannya didada. Sedangkan Iruka hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali menguap.

~o0o~

"Terimakasih Sesame. Hati-hati ya!" Sakura melambaikan tangan dihalte tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Ibunya tadi mengirimi ia pesan jika semua barang sudah diangkut dan Mebuki berangkat terlebih dahulu kerumah tempat ia bekerja. Nyonyanya meminta Mebuki datang karena anak dari majikannya itu akan datang dari London. Yang tersisa dari rumah lamanya itu hanya ransel Sakura dan beberapa barang kecil miliknya yang semuanya sudah masuk diransel.

Sekarang disinilah ia menunggu bis menuju rumah yang ia sebut rumah baru milik majikan ibunya itu.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang remaja pria yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya keluar dari taxi.

PLUK

Sesuatu berwarna hitam jatuh dari saku celananya. Pria bersurai pirang jabrik itupun tidak menyadarinya. Sakura bangkit dari kursi tunggunya, ia berjalan cepat menuju benda hitam tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto-pria bersurai kuning jabrik melangkah kearah berlawanan.

Sakura memungut Handphone milik Naruto dan segera menyusul Naruto.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

GREB!

Naruto langsung memelanting tangan yang ia curigai akan mencopet sesuatu miliknya itu. Naruto akan membanting orang ini sebelum ia terhanyut akan emerald yang disuguhkan pencopet cantik-sebutan Naruto kini.

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan" Sakura sedikit meronta. Ia memegangi tangannya yang sedikit memerah akibat cengkraman tangan kekar Naruto.

Cantik sekali. Pikir Naruto.

"Hey tuan pirang!"

"Namaku bukan tuan pirang dan harusnya aku yang bertanya,kenapa kau menguntitku nona merah jambu."

Sakura menggeram. Sudah berbaik hati ia mau menyerahkan ponsel pria rubah(Sakura melihat tiga garis seperti kumis dipipinya sehingga ia memutuskan memanggilnya pria rubah)ini malah dipanggil pengintit? SHANNARO!.

"Sangat disayangkan wanita cantik berprofesi sebagai pencopet" ujar pria ini dengan santainya, ia tidak tau jika gadis didepannya ini sudah menggeram dengan wajah memerah karena marah.

"Kau juga imut jika berekspresi seperti itu"

Hening.

"AKU BUKAN PENGUNTIT SHANNARO. DASAR KAU RUBAH PIRANG! RASAKAN !"

Sakura memukul Naruto dengan ransel 'lumayan' berat miliknya. Lalu ia menarik tangan Naruto dan menyerahkan HP hitam milik Naruto.

"Ini ! Aku menyerahkan ini,karena tadi terjatuh. .penguntit."

ujar Sakura dengan raut wajah yang masih kesal dan penuh penekanan.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia menatap punggung gadis cantik bersurai pink tersebut yang mulai melangkah menjauh darinya.

"Tunggu!"

"Hey. Nona, aku berbicara padamu. Tunggu. Ck!"

Sakura tidak menghiraukan panggilan Naruto. Salahnya sendiri kenapa membuatnya kesal,pikir Sakura.

Naruto menyusul Sakura dan berdiri menjulang didepan dengan kedua tangan yang direnggangkan.

"Baik. Baik.. aku minta maaf,kau memaafkanku?"

"Naruto. Siapa namamu" dengan terpaksa Sakurapun membuka suaranya. "Baiklah aku memaafkanmu. Namaku Sakura"

"Maaf tuan rubah tapi aku harus cepat, bisnya sudah datang"

Sakurapun berjalan menghampiri bis yang sedang menunggu penumpangnya masuk. Dan Narutopun menyeringai. Ia masuk kedalam bis tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura. Lagipula bisnya juga satu arah dengan rumahnya. Niat ingin mengunjungi sahabatnya pun ia urungkan.

"Hm , menarik"

* * *

Tbc...

Pyuuuuhhh...

Hallo minna.. maaf untuk keterlambatannya, mohon dimaklumi ya readers. Karena author mempunyai kesibukan dan ini sempatin publish karena author lihat ada yang berbaik hati mereview. Tapi maaf, maaaaaf banget bagi yg udah riview Riri(nama author) gak bisa bales dikarnakan sedang eror dan riri gak bisa liat riview teman2.

Udah itu aja..sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya minna..

Sign,

Aurynda.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Sakuraishiteru milik Aurynda.

 _WARNING !_

 _TYPO'S beeterbaran. Alur berantakan . OOC . Dll_

 _Don't like don't read._

 **inspirated by The Heirs.**

* * *

Big Thanks to

.

Ae Hatake Anonym Guest007 ara dipa Guest Zack Toni Nak Nexad881

.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar 25 menit dari halte menuju kekediaman distrik mewah Uzumaki. Dan Sakura harus berjalan memutar karena sang ibu menyuruhnya untuk masuk melewati pintu belakang.

Naruto mengernyitkan alis. Dari tadi tampak perjalanan gadis didepannya ini menuju kearah rumahnya berada. Dan memang menuju rumahnya. Hanya saja kenapa gadis pink ini memutar kearah perkarangan belakang,dan apa yang dia lakukan disini? Pikir Naruto.

Naruto bersembunyi dibalik tembok kokoh yang membetoni sekeliling rumahnya itu kala melihat Sakura berhenti berjalan dan merogoh sesuatu didalam ransel besarnya.

'Telpon? Siapa yang dia telpon?' Naruto kembali menautkan kedua alisnya ia jadi berpikiran bisa sajakan Sakura adalah komplotan pencuri yang mengincar rumahnya ini. Naruto jadi waspada. Tapi Naruto lagi-lagi terhanyut akan suara Sakura setelah ia 'menguping' acara menelponnya itu.

"Iya Kaa-san aku sudah sampai."

'Kaa-san?' Naruto bergumam pelan.

Sakura berdiri disamping pintu yang menghubungkan dengan perkarangan belakang rumah mewah ini. Dan tak lama Naruto melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang coklat keluar dan memeluk Sakura sekilas.

Sakura lekas masuk dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih setia berdiri mematung dengan segudang tanda tanya.

Naruto kembali berjalan memutar kearah depan.

Sakura pov.

"Minumlah..." Kaasan menyuruhku istirahat dan memberiku minuman coklat hangat. Rumah ini sangat mewah tidak tetapi benar-benar mewah. Aku memutari dari arah depan sampai kepintu belakang tadi dan kukira itu sangat luas. Mungkin seluas kebun binatang Ichikada. Belum lagi bangunan mewah berlantai tiga ini bak istana presiden yang sering aku lihat ditelevisi. Dan lihatlah sebelum kita datang,ruangan yang sudah ibuku bereskan ini ternyata sebuah gudang. Disebelah ruangan inipun masih ada gudang dan itu memerlukan tangga untuk kesana. Yap, gudang yang berlantai 2. Tapi ibu menyulap gudang rumah mewah ini seperti montel. Meskipun lebih mungil dari rumah lamaku ini sudah cukup nyaman. Tidak kupungkiri,tempat ini memang sempit jika kami tempati tapi sungguh sangat luas jika hanya ditempati sebagai gudang. Dasar orang kaya. Meja belajarku yang menghadap langsung ke arah pintu. Disebelahnya ibuku menaruh lemari untuk kami. Tidak ada dapur,tidak apa-apa.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Suara ibuku memecahkan lamunanku. Aku segera menoleh dan tersenyum. Ini kerja keras yang dilakukan ibuku untukku.

"Aku menyukainya bu, sangat nyaman. Tapi apa benar tidak apa-apa bu?"

"Apa maksudmu sayang. Tentusaja tidak apa-apa. Nyonya bahkan senang kau ikut karena ia suka sekali dengan anak gadis,maklum kedua anaknya laki-laki. Mungkin juga dia kesepian. Yang satu mengurus perusahaan hingga sangat sibuk dan yang satu adikknya dari SMP kelas satu ia dipindahkan ke luar negri" aku hanya mengangguk sesekali unyuk mereapon perkataan ibuku. Pantas saja,pasti sang nyonya sangat kesepian aku menanggapi perkataan ibu didalam hati.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu Saki?"

Dan lagi-lagi Kaasan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Besok aku masuk lagi. Tidak enak kan beberapa hari aku harus ijin untuk mencari rumah"

"Baiklah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri sayang" aku tersenyum dan menghambur kepelukan ibu. Ibu memang segalanya.

~o0o~

"ASTAGA!Naru sayang,kau sudah sampai!"

Pekik Kushina senang dan segera memeluk anaknya dengan erat.

"Tadaima Ibu"

"Okaeri sayang. Okaeri" Kushina masih setia memeluk Naruto.

"Ibu aku bisa kehabisan oksigen bu" ucap Naruto dengan raut yang dibuat-buat.

"Ahaha. Gomen ne,ayo sini-sini ceritakan pada Kaasan apa saja yang kau lakukan selama 4 tahun"

Kushina menarik tangan Naruto dan mendudukan keduanya dikursi panjang ditengah rumah.

"Hahh.. ibu akukan baru datang nanti saja ceritanya bu"

"Kau juga semakin tinggi dan tampan" pekik Kushina tidak menghiraukan keluhan Naruto.

"Tentu saja bu. Aku ini sangat tampan"

Cup. Naruto berdiri dan mencium pipi Kushina sekilas.

"Aku lelah bu. Aku kekamar" ujar Naruto seraya berjalan kekamarnya yang berada dilantai 2.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya dikasur king sizenya yang luas. Kamar bernuansa oranye dan biru muda adalah kesan yang menggambarkan Naruto.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas yang masih sama seperti 4 tahun yang lalu dengan mata yang tertutup. Deg. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat akan sesuatu. Naruto menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia lupa menanyakan kepada ibunya perihal Sakura tadi. Mungkin nanti saja. Dan perlahan mata Narutopun memberat ia segera terbuai kedunia mimpinya.

Srakk!sraakk

Tak terasa hari sudah berganti malam Naruto terbangun pukul 19.07. Ia tidak sengaja mendengar suara rumput yang diinjak dibawah sana. Memang kebetulan kamarnya menghadap kearah perkarangan belakang.

Naruto bangkit dan berjalan gontai menuju jendela. Ia melihat seorang dengan warna rambut layaknya permen kapas menutup pintu pagar belakang dan berjalan kedalam dengan kantung plastik yang ditentengnya.

Tidak sadar. Naruto masih memperhatikan Sakura dan tersenyum karenanya.

~o0o~

"Ah. Apa katamu tadi paman. Jadi maksudmu gadis pink itu anak dari bibi Mebuki yang bekerja disini? Dia tinggal dirumah ini?"

Naruto kaget bukan main. Setelah ia mandi dan menghabiskan makan malamnya ia kembali kekamar dan sang paman pun menengoknya. Ia bercerita ini itu hingga akhirnya ia teringat sosok Sakura dan segera saja ia menanyakanya pada pamannya itu. Dan apa yang ia dengar memang tidak salah. Iruka mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku kira hanya sementara. Sampai mereka menemukan rumah baru,itu yang aku tau" Iruka mengernyitkan alis dan sesuatu berlintas diotakknya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Kau menyukainya? Sakura memang cantik" Iruka mengangkat kedua bahunya. Naruto memerah dan menjadi kikuk.

"A-aku tidak. Ah aku hanya menanyakannya saja paman. Sudahlah" Naruto berujar dengan ekspresi tergugup. Iruka hanya menyeringai.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong.."

~o0o~

Pukul 06.00 pagi.

Sakura segera berangkat menuju sekolahnya. Memang harus memakan waktu ekstra menuju sekolahnya di KHS dari tempat yang sekarang ia singgahi. Meskipun sekolah masuk pada pukul 07.30 dan perjalannya memakan waktu sekitar 40 menit.

Dan Naruto tersenyum kala ia melihat Sakura dari jendelanya itu. Naruto tertawa kecil, Sakura sepertinya lupa menalikan sepatunya alhasil ia hampir saja tersandung karena jalannya yang terburu-buru dan ia melihat Sakura menggerutu karenanya.

CKLEK.

"Kau sudah bangun ,eh? Aku kira tidak sia-sia kau pergi ke Inggris dan menghabiskan waktu 4 tahun disana"

"Hn,Ayah. Tadaima" Naruto berjalan dan segera memeluk Minato.

"Okaeri. Ah maaf,Ayah kemarin tidak menyambutmu pulang"

"Tidak apa-apa Ayah. Aku mengerti" Naruto melepas pelukannya kepada Minato.

"Oh iya satu lagi Naruto. Sekolahmu dimulai besok saja kau masih lelah dan sepertinya Ibumu juga masih merindukanmu. Ayah sudah mengurus semuanya di KIS"

Naruto hanya mengangguk faham.

"Mandilah dan segera turun. Kita sarapan bersama"

"Ha'i Tou-chan".

Jika kita membicarakan KIS atau Konoha Internasional School tentu saja kata pertama kali yang terucap ialah elit. Bagaimana tidak, bangunan mewah berlantai 4 dengan design modern ala Jepang dengan fasilitas lengkap dan luasnya mencapai entahlah. Lapangan bola,lapangan golf ,kolam renang indoor dll. Semuanya ada. Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa KIS berada dibawah naungan Uzumaki Corp.

~o0o~

Kediaman Uzumaki 14.15 p.m

TING !

Suara nyaring microwave memecahkan keheningan sesaat yang terjadi di dapur mewah Uzumaki.

Sang nyonya menghampiri benda penghangat tersebut dan mengeluarkan pasta yang berlumuran saus berwarna merah dengan nori disana sini.

"Ini dia. Pasta rumput laut ala Nyonya Uzumaki yang cantik" pekik Kushina bangga dan sedikit 'agak' narsis menyodorkan piring berisi pasta itu kehadapan Naruto yang masih setengah sadar,maklum lah Naruto dibangunkan paksa oleh sang ibu tercinta dan dijejali pasta sekarang.

"Bangun Naru-kun. Kau tidak tahu Ibu membuatkan pasta ini khusus untukkmu. Ibu berguru kepada chef Italia dan tidak tidur selama dua malam" raut wajah Kushina sekarang dibuat menjadi sesedih mungkin. Drama apa lagi kali ini Nyonya Uzumaki,Naruto memutar mata bosan.

Narutopun merasa bersalah dan sesegara mungkin menyambar pasta itu.

"S-sudah Bu, lihat aku memakannya kan?" dalam sekejap Kushina menjadi berbinar dan menunggu respon dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana.. Bagaimana ?" tanya Kushina tak sabaran.

Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuk dan juga jempolnya didepan bibir sexynya dan berujar "hmm .. delicious" dan itu membuat Kushina memekik kegirangan.

"Ne Naru-kun selain pasta kau juga bisa menemukan ramen dengan soup miso lezat disini"

"Benarkah Bu?" Kushina mengangguk.

"Tapi nanti ya, bibi Mebuki sedang kepasar. Dia jago sekali membuat kuah ramen yang lezat seperti direstouran Ichikaru"

"Bibi Mebuki?" Naruto membeo pelan tapi Kushina masih mendengarnya.

"Iya bibi Mebuki. Kau pasti belum kenal. Dia bekerja disini sudah dua tahun, dan ah dia juga pandai membuat kue"

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Dia meminum air yang disediakan Kushina disana.

"Oh iya Bu, katanya Nagato-nii pulang hari ini. Apa benar?"

"Iya. Anikimu itu selalu saja sibuk. Pulang hanya untuk berganti pakaian kemudian dia pergi lagi. Hah Ibukan juga mau memanjakannya"

Naruto tertawa kecil membayangkan anikinya yang kelewat dingin itu bermanja ria bersama Ibunya.

"Kalau begitu pantas saja aniki tidak betah ada dirumah Bu" Kushina melayangkan deathglare mematikannya dan membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang.

"I-iya bu. M-mungkin saja aniki memang sibuk bu, diakan memang terobsesi dengan bisnis" Kushina terlihat pasrah dan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut terobsesi dengan bisnis bocah pirang?" Nagato tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu dapur dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalan saku celananya.

"A-aniki!"

Naruto bangkit dan segera menghampiri Nagato,ia memeluk Nagato sampai-sampai hampir terjungkal. Kushina cekikikan melihatnya.

"Jangan peluk aku seperti ini bodoh. Dan satu hal lagi, obsesiku berhasil membawaku berada diatas segalanya" Nagato berujar dengan raut datarnya membuat Naruto terdiam dan menimbulkan pekikkan dari Kushina.

"Nagato cukup !"

"Ibu memang tidak pernah berubah" Nagato menggumam pelan seraya berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"N-Naru. Sudah, kakakmu memang seperti itukan. Dia selalu menanyakanmu saat kau berada di London dan dia juga sering mel-

"Cukup Ibu. Tidak perlu berbohong untuk membuatku percaya bu, aku bahkan lebih dari tau" Naruto berujar dan berjalan meninggalkan Kushina.

"Kau mau kemana Naru-kun?"

"Kiba" Naruto menjawab singkat. Kushina tau ini semua pasti akan terjadi. Ia bukannya tidak tau hubungan antara kedua anaknya itu memang bisa dikatakan tidak harmonis.

Sungguh itu semua hanya salah faham semata. Nagato yang terobsesi dengan perjalanan bisnis Minato yang berjaya ia harus menempuh kerja keras layaknya seseorang yang berasal dari luar keluarga Uzumaki. Sedangkan Naruto, Nagato berfikir ini semua tidak adil. Naruto hanya dibekali sekolah bisnis di London dan BANG siap diterjunkan kapan saja untuk kekuasaan Uzumaku Corp. berada ditangannya. Tapi itu semua SALAH BESAR.

Minato tidak bermaksud membuat Nagato susah terlebih dahulu demi kecapaiannya sekarang didunia perbisnisan keluarganya itu. Hanya saja Minato tidak ingin membuat anak sulungnya menjadi lelah karena faktor penyakit jantung yang ia derita semenjak sekolah dasar. Tetapi Nagato keras kepala dan tetap membuktikan hasil kerja kerasnya. Sekarang Minato serta Kushina tidak bisa mencegahnya lagi. Ia sudah bisa menentukan kehidupannya sendiri,meskipun berat. Nagato. Kesibukan. Dokter pribadi. Obat-obatan. Kushina membatin sedih.

~o0o~

"Aw.."

Naruto masih sangat terpukul dengan kejadian tadi didapur.

Ia melangkah cepat keluar tanpa membawa kendaraan mewahnya.

Ia terus berjalan dengan perasaan jengkel dan mendapati cicitan suara gadis yang mengaduh. Jika ia tebak, pasti gadis ini bertabrakan dengannya.

Sakura masih terduduk dijalanan dengan tangan yang memegangi dahinya.

"Kau ! Tuan rubah pirang!"

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya dan memasukan kedua tangannya disaku mantelnya. Raut wajahnya sekarang menjadi datar dan itu membuat Sakura geram bukan main.

Tanpa ada kata yang terucap dari bibir Naruto,ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Maaf" akhirnya Naruto berucap.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang pakaiannya karena terjatuh tadi dan segera menatap garang Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? HA aku tahu, rumahmu ada disekitar sini?" Sakura berujar dengan polosnya dan membuat Naruto berjengit untuk sesaat.

"H-ya begitulah. Kau mau kemana? Sakura kalau tidak salah. Dan kau tinggal disini juga?"

"Juga?"

"Maksudku didaerah sini" Naruto membenarkan perkataannya cepat.

"O-oh itu. I-iya tapi kau salah faham jika kau berpikiran aku benar-benar tinggal dirumah besar itu"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Tentu saja Naruto sudah sangat tahu perihal itu dan ia tidak ingin merasa Sakura tidak nyaman akan obrolannya ini.

"Dan kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto berhati-hati,mengingat perasaannya masih jengkel atas kejadian tadi ia tidak ingin nada bicaranya terbawa kesal dihadapan Sakura.

"Aku mau berangkat kerja. ASTAGA! Aku akan terlambat. Sudah ya. Jaa nee"

Sakura segera berjalan setengah berlari menuju halte dan suara Naruto berhasil menghentikannya.

"Aku ikut" Naruto melangkah dab sekarang Sakuralah yang berada di belakang Naruto. Sakura masih terdiam dengan kedua alis yang bertautan.

"Cepat. kau bisa terlambat nona merah muda" dan suara Naruto membawa kembali Sakura kealam sadarnya. Ck.

~o0o~

Sakura men-clear up meja-meja yang sudah ditinggalkan pelanggannya. Ia kemudian menghampiri meja yang berada dekat dengan jendela luar.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan tiga cangkir kopi dan hanya berdiam diri disini selama berjam-jam. Apa kau ada masalah?" Sakura bertanya dengan berhati-hati.

"Temani aku" bukannya menjawab Naruto malah mengajak Sakura duduk bersama.

"E-eh tapi aku harus. Hm baiklah hanya sebentar oke"

Sakura kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Biarlah pelanggan juga sudah mulai sepi dan ia tidak tega melihat raut wajah Naruto yang seperti itu,pikirnya.

"Kakakku membenciku." Kalimat singkat yang menjawab semua rasa penasaran Sakura sedari tadi.

"Tidak mungkin" Sakura menimpali dan membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Jelas-jelas dia membenciku" balas Naruto dengan nada kelewat gusar.

"Hey tuan rubah. Tidak ada seorang kakak yang tidak menyayangi adiknya apalagi membencinya" Naruto berdecak dalam hati dalam suasana seperti ini Sakura masih saja memanggilnya 'tuan rubah' dan entahlah Naruto tidak keberatan sama sekali. Ia malah sedikit terhibur.

"Benarkah? Lalu jika aku menjadi kakakmu apakah kau akan menyayangiku?"

Mata hijau Sakura membola, ia menahan nafas sejenak.

Naruto tergelak karenanya.

"Ahahaha. Hey nona aku bercanda, kau tidak perlu seserius itu" ucap Naruto yang masih setia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sakura sangat kesal atas tingkah Naruto ini. Ia bangkit dengan wajah cemberut bukan main. Membuat Naruto gemas.

"Aku menyesal menemanimu disini selama enam menit tiga belas detik tuan rubah pirang"

Hup. Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan mungil milik Sakura "jangan marah, aku minta maaf. Dan Arigatou Sakura"

Sakura yang memang tidak benar-benar marah itupun hanya membalas dengan tersenyum singkat kepada Naruto. Deg.

Naruto tidak menyangkal perasaannya ini. Sakura tersenyum dan itu sangat menawan.

Kau jatuh cinta,eh ?

* * *

Tbc ...

Bagaimana minna apa kurang panjang ? Maaf untuk chap sebelumnya yg pendek. Riri kesal krena file yg sudah dibuat itu hilang alhasil harus diketik ulang dengan resiko banyak scene yg hilang. Riri juga ucapin banyak terima kasih kepada readers dan para senpai semua terutama untuk Ae Hatake-san yang sangat teliti sekali. Jujur kemarin publish dan riri gsk nengok lagi itu publishan hehe ㈳5.

Sekian pidato riri. Sampai jumpa di next chaps

Sign,

Aurynda.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Story by Me

 **Inspirated from The Heirs**

 _WARNING_

Typo's bertebaran . Alur berantakan . OOC . Banyak dll

Don't like don't read.

Chapter 4

Begin

* * *

.

"Gara-gara kau kita jadi ketinggalan bisnya tuan rubah pirang" Sakura memajukan bibirnya pertanda cemberut kedua tangannya bersidekap didepan dada.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku terus nona merah muda. Akukan sudah bilang aku tidak tau kalo bis itu yang terakhir,lagipula bisnya berbeda dengan yang kita tumpangi tadi" Naruto yang disini menjadi tersangka menjadi sasaran amuk Sakura, tak henti-hentinya menjelaskan perihal bis yang terakhir tadi. Mungkin hari sial bagi keduanya bis terakhirnya malah melaju begitu saja karena Naruto tidak mencegatnya.

Jadilah mereka kini beriringan di trotoar jalan yang sisinya banyak ditumbuhi pohon mapel tua ditengah kehidupan malam kota Konoha.

"Ayolah kita naik taxi" Naruto terus merajuk.

"Tidak mau"

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Maaf tuan rubah, jika kau lelah karena tidak terbiasa berjalan kaki dan kedinginan kenapa tidak daritadi saja kau naik taxi?" cecar Sakura karena sekarang ia sudah mulai kesal dengan Naruto.

Naruto sampai menunggunya ketika pulang bekerja tadi. Naruto berdalih ia harus pulang bersama Sakura lagi karena ia takut tersesat dan nyatanya itu hanya akal bulus pemuda rubah ini. Ck.

"Bukannya begitu,kalau boleh aku tau kenapa kau tidak naik taxi saja dan kau sering berjalan seperti ini malam-malam?" tanya Naruto berhati-hati. Ia menunggu reaksi dari Sakura takut-takut Sakura malah tersinggung karenanya.

"Kau tahu ongkos taxi itu bisa sepuluh kali lipat dari tarif bis. Lebih baik aku membelikannya untuk makan, lagipula dengan kediamanku sekarang ini jadi tidak terlalu jauh tidak sampai 40 menit dan kita sudah sampai" Naruto mendengarkan setiap kata yang terucap dibibir mungil Sakura.

Entahlah ada yang tidak beres dengan kendali otaknya ini, seperti saat ini ia enggan untuk membiarkan Sakura pulang sendiri.

"Akukan sudah bilang, biar aku yang membayar taxinya" Sakura menoleh cepat.

"Tidak bisa. Kau simpan saja untuk kau tabungkan"

"Apa? Tabungkan?" Naruto mengernyit bingung mendengarnya. Pasalnya uang sebesar ongkos taxi itu sangat tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan uang saku yang ia miliki.

"Iya menabung. Aku selalu bisa membelikan Ibu Kimono baru untuk merayakan festival hanami dengan uang tabunganku" ucap Sakura girang.

Naruto tertegun.

'Menabung untuk kimono?'

Ia bahkan bisa membeli dengan butiknya sekaligus.

"Apa? Apa yang kau lihat" Sakura memandang Naruto heran.

"T-tidak. Ehehe tidak kok" Naruto menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Suasana berubah menjadi canggung sekarang.

"Sudah sampai" seru Sakura didepan sebuah gang besar menanjak menuju kebelakang perkarangan rumah Uzumaki.

Entah Naruto merasa kecewa karena kenapa tidak berjam-jam saja berjalan kakinya. Tsk!

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Ha.. O-oh itu. Disana. Rumahku disana" seketika Naruto menjadi gelagapan. Ia menunjuk kearah berlawanan dengan rumah yang sebenarnya.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Oh disana. Ya sudah sampai jumpa"

"Selamat malam paman Kaeru" sayup-sayup terdengar suara Sakura yang menyapa salah satu ajudan yang bertugas menjaga pintu gerbang belakang rumah Uzumaki.

Seperti biasa. Naruto memutar arah menuju kedepan gerbang utama.

~o0o~

Pukul 06.20 a.m

"Hey kawan. Cepat bangun"

"Menyingkirlah Kiba"

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali. Aku merindukanmu dan kau tidak memberitahuku kepulanganmu. Kalau ibumu tidak menelpon menanyakan keberadaanmu semalam kepadaku. Mungkin aku tidak akan tau"

Naruto bangkit dari acara tidur tampannya karena gangguan dari sahabatnya ini.

"Ck. Berisik sekali. Tidak pernah berubah"

"Yahoo.. hari inikita akan mengulang sejarah baru lagi kawan. Cepat mandi"

Naruto hanya memperlihatkan wajah meringis.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya, Naruto segera turun untuk sarapan bersama keluarga dan juga seorang 'penumpang' lainnya sebut saja Kiba. Naruto menuruni undakan tangga dan terdengar pekikkan nyaring dari ibunya.

"Kyaaa~ kau tampan sekali memakai seragam KIS Naru-kun bahkan pangeran Harry pun tidak ada apa-apanya."

Kiba sweetdrop.

"Ayolah bibi Kushina aku juga sangat tampan"

Kushina tidak menghiraukan kicauan Kiba dan tetap merapikan kerah serta dasi seragam Naruto.

"Sudah Ibu" Naruto terlihat seperti anak TK yang baru memulai kehidupan barunya disekolah sekarang. Poor you.

"Makan yang banyak ya" Kushina menyodorkan dua buah roti yang sudah dipanggang dan di oles sedikit margarin dan juga slai kacang kepada Naruto.

Naruto menoleh kearah Kiba yang menahan tawanya sekarang.

Uhukk..uhhukk

"Air..Naruto ..air"

Giliran Naruto dan Kushina sekarang yang tergelak.

.

.

Naruto dan Kiba sekarang beranjak keluar Kiba menutup pintu putih yang berukiran mewah itu. Naruto menengok kearah kiri dan disana Sakura dengan seragam blezer hitam dan rok lipit yang senada dengan blezernya sedang terlihat buru-buru dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang ia tidak ketahui.

' dia terlambat ' Naruto menggumam pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Naruto?" tanya Kiba heran. Syukurlah sepertinya Kiba tidak melihat keberadaan Sakura barusan.

Bukannya menjawab Naruto bergegas menuju garasi dan berseru kepada Genma yang sudah stand by dengan mobil hitam mewahnya.

"Kiba kau duluan saja. Aku ada keperluan. Genma-san tolong antarkan Kiba yah"

"Baik tuan muda"

"H-hey memangnya kau mau kemana. Aku ikut denganmu"

Terlambat.

Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu meluncur dengan motor ducati besarnya yang berwarna hitam metalik.

"Ck. Anak itu..."

.

.

"Terlambat..terlambat..terlambat. aduuuhh kenapa aku bisa terlambat bangun. Ibu juga. Hahh"

Sakura berjalan cepat menuju halte seraya menggerutu merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya telat terbangun. Padahal jam pertama akan diadakan kuis.

"Perlu tumpangan nona?"

Sakura terkaget dan segera menoleh kekanan dimana ada Naruto dan motor besarnya disana. Well kelihatan keren,pikir Sakura.

"Kau sekolah di KIS? Ah tidak perlu pasti nanti kau juga akan terlambat" ucap Sakura sesekali kepala pinknya menoleh kejalan melihat bis yang akan lewat.

"Ck. Tidak akan. Cepat jangan keras kepala. Aku tidak akan menarifmu seperti taxi" Naruto menarik tangan mungil Sakura menuju belakang jok motornya.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan nge-KYAAAA

Naruto meluncurkan motornya sangat cepat. Poor Sakura.

10 menit kemudian..

Ckttt..

Sakura masih terdiam dengan kedua tangannya yang setia memeluk perut Naruto. Kedua matanya masih terpejam.

"Hey Sakura kau tidak apa-apa? Atau kau ingin memelukku lebih lama ya, baiklah aku tidak keberatan"

Perlahan Sakura turun. Wajahnya pucat pasi bak kehilangan darah.

Dan..

DUAKK!

"Baka. Baka. Baka. Dasar rubah pirang. Rasakan ini"

Sakura 'menyerang' Naruto dengan ranselnya. Dan malang bagimu Naruto didalam ranselnya itu terdapat kamus tebal yang sangat nikmat bila mengenai tubuhmu. Ck.

"Aw. Hey hentikan Sakura.. aku minta maaf . Aw"

Aksi mereka kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Sakura yang menyadari itu segera memasang wajah garang dan berbalik melangkah kedalam gedung sekolah KHS.

Sesuatu yang kekar menarik sebelah tangan mungilnya.

Cup

Sakura berbalik dan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh permukaan pipinya yang merona karena aksinya tadi.

Para gadis yang menonton tak kalah memerah dan pekikkan para gadis juga membuyarkan semuanya.

"Itu tanda permintaan maafku. Jaa nee"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari Naruto yang sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

Brrrmm .. Naruto menghilang secepat kilat bersama senyuman yang terus melekat diparas wajah tampannya. Dasar Uzumaki.

.

.

'Benarkah...'

'Aku tidak sabar melihatnya..'

'Mungkin sekarang lebih tampan dari dulu..'

'Kyaaa...

Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya di sekolahan elit itu. Hanya pekikkan para gadis yang bergerombol didepan halaman sekolah dan berita panas sejak dua hari yang lalu. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa kedatangan putra bungsu pemilik 75% dari saham sekolahan elit ini telah pulang ke Jepang dan akan hadir disini beberapa menit lagi. Oh tidak tapi beberapa detik lagi.

"Minggir kalian semua. Jangan halangi jalanku"

Seketika gerombolan gadis terbelah dan memberi jalan kepada tiga orang gadis dengan berbeda surai tersebut. Shion nama gadis bersurai pirang kecoklatan yang memberi perintah tersebut berjalan dengan dada yang membusung dagu terangkat dan dan rok pendek-ketara pendek. Diiringi Karin serta Kin dikanan dan dikirinya.

Karin yang berambut merah mencolok dan Kin berambut coklat tak ubahnya seperti Shion.

"Hi Kiba lihatlah tiga ratu KIS. Habislah Naruto" Shikamaru menguap lebar dari jendela yang berada dikelas lantai dua.

"Ya ya ya ..aku pastikan Naruto tidak akan sampai disini dalam lima menit" Kiba tergelak.

"Mendokusai"

"Pertunjukan akan segera dimulai.."

Naruto datang dengan motor besarnya. Tak ayal pekikan para gadis menggema.

Naruto POV.

Aku menghela nafas frustasi saat aku turun dari motor. Penyambutan yang berlebihan dan membuatku risih. Bisa tidak mereka 'para gadis' diam dan biarkan aku masuk kekelas dengan damai. Tidak mungkin. Aku berdecak dalam hati. Sedikit merapikan baju aku segera berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Tapi ini sungguh tidak mudah.

"Selamat datang Naruto-kun"

Tuh kan.

Dia Shion. Rasanya entahlah, aku mengatakan ini didalam hati. Lebih baik jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya saat ini. Dia tersenyum cerah kepadaku dan tanpa seijinku dia menggandeng tangan kiriku. Ugh benar-benar risih.

"Senang rasanya kau kembali. Aku sangat merindukanmu" ujarnya dengan sangat manja. Berbeda sekali dengan seseorang yang baru-baru ini aku kecup pipinya. Ck mengingat itu aku jadi segera ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku berusaha mencoba melepaskan tanganku darinya.

"Maaf Shion aku harus menemui kepala sekolah sekarang. Terimakasih atas sambutannya" aku tersenyum sekilas biarlah toh aku akan segera lepas darinya.

"Naruto-kun !"

Aku mempercepat jalanku.

"Selamat datang kembali kawan lama!"

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ternyata dia. Seorang yang aku tidak ingin menemuinya setelah Shion. Percayalah bukannya ia bersikap manja dan risih kepadaku. Ck yang benar saja. Sebut saja dia rivalku. Kami bersahabat lalu kami memiliki konflik. Mantan sahabat itu simpelnya. Sabaku Gaara.

"Sabaku .. Senang bertemu denganmu" ucapku setenang mungkin.

"Hn.. Uzumaki. Ini akan jadi sangat menyenangkan"

"Kau berfikir begitu? Aku juga berfikir seperti itu. Kawan". Seringaian tercetak jelas diwajahku. Tatapan Gaara menajam. Jujur saja didalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku merindukan sosok Gaara yang masih menyandang status sebagai sahabat baikku. Hn andai saja...

Aku segera berlalu dari hadapannya karena entahlah apa yang akan terjadi jika aku meneruskan acara perbincangan antar 'sahabat lama' ini.

Aku merasakan tatapan tajam menusuk punggungku.

Naruto POV. End

~o0o~

"Bagaimana menurutmu Bi?"

Mebuki terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ini antara bahagia dan juga kebingungan disaat bersamaan.

Pagi ini ia menemani Kushina berbelanja dipusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Konoha.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Mebuki kebingungan tiada tara, namun hal yang sedang dibicarakanlah yg membuatnya seperti itu. Ini mengenai Sakura.

Sekarang ditengah-tengah meja makan yang mereka tempati sekarang ada sebuah amplop coklat. Mebuki membuka perlahan dengan mimik muka yang sulit diartikan. Kushina menunggu dengan kedua tangan disatukan didepan wajah.

"Sakura pasti senang Bibi, percayalah"

"A-aku tidak tahu Nyonya. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi"

"Ck. Jangan berlebihan Bi, ini hanya sebuah pengajuan dan persetujuan dari dewan sekolah. Ah aku juga tidak percaya ini akan berlangsung cepat kau tahu aku kira Sakura memiliki nilai yang cukup bagus"

"Iya dia memang sangat bersemangat jika sedang belajar" Mebuki menimpali dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Seharusnya Naruto belajar dari Sakura. Anak itu hanya unggul dibidang olahraga dan bisnis saja. Itu tidak seimbang" ujar Kushina setengah berbisik. Mebuki hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Terimakasih Nyonya. Arigatou".

~o0o~

Sakura POV.

" SEKALI LAGI. PANGGILAN KEPADA HARUNO SAKURA SISWI KELAS XI-1 HARAP MENEMUI KEPALA SEKOLAH SEKARANG"

Ternyata aku tidak salah dengar.

Pengumuman via speaker itu memanggilku. Semua siswa yang ada dikelas menoleh kearahku. Aku bangkit dan meminta ijin kepada Kuro-sensei untuk menemui kepala sekolah sekarang. Dalam benakku aku banyak bertanya, apa yang akan disampaikan kepala sekolah yah?. Nanti juga bakal tau.

Ruangan kepala sekolah terbuka sejak aku datang tadi. Tobirama-Sama sudah melihatku dan ia tersenyum sekilas serta menyuruhku untuk masuk dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Haruno Sakura"

"Ah iya Tobirama-Sama"

"Ini hari keberuntunganmu. Aku ingin kau yang memeriksanya sendiri"

Alisku menukik heran. Aku membuka amplop coklat tersebut. Mataku membola tatkala aku membaca bait demi bait kata yang tercetak didua lembar kertas hvs yang saat ini sedang aku pegang. Tanganku sedikit bergetar sekarang. Biar aku jelaskan.

Kertas yang aku baca ini mengenai sesuatu hal yang besar dalam hidupku. Ini mimpiku sejak sekolah menengah dulu. Mimpi ketika aku lulus SMP dan aku masuk di sekolahan bergengsi KIS. Apa yang terjadi saat ini. Entahlah.

"Kau bebas menentukan Haruno-san"

Aku sangat senang. Benar-benar senang. Ya ampun kalo aku tidak punya malu aku ingin sekali berteriak dan melompat-lompat saking senangnya. Tapi sekarang masalahnya Tobirama-Sama ada dihadapanku. Dan berbanding terbalik dengan rasa senang yang amat membuncah ada perasaan yang mengganjal dalam benakku. Tidakkah sekolahan elit itu memerlukan biaya elit juga?meskipun beasiswa tetap saja kan. Ugh!

"Aku hanya menyarankan, ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus. Sekolah mereka tidak menyeleksi sembarangan siswa. Kau punya kemampuan itu dan kau layak tercatat sebagai siswi disekolah terbaik seperti KIS. Berjuanglah"

"Ha'i Tobirama-sama. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa semua sensei disini. KHS tetap sekolah terbaik untukku"

Setelah aku keluar dari ruangan Tobirama-sama ternyata bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Aku menemukan Sesame yang menungguku diluar.

"Sesame ?"

"Sakura-chan"

Dia emanggilku dengan suara yang teramat lirih. Ada apa dengannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku sekarang" ucapnya sedih. Oh jadi ini penyebabnya,Sesame mengetahui mengenai hal beasiswa itu.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Sesame"

"Tapi kau akan pindah sekolah"

"Jadi jika aku pindah sekolah kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu? Tentu saja tidak Sesame-chan. Kau sahabatku selamanya akan menjadi sahabatku. Berbeda sekolah bukan suatu alasan kau bisa datang padaku kapanpun kau mau begitu juga denganku" aku berusaha meyakinkan sahabatku ini. Aku dan Sesame sudah mempunyai ikatan persahabatan sejak sekolah dasar. Wajar saja bila ini akan menjadi momen yang tidak ingin kami impikan.

"Kau benar Sakura-chan. Maafkan aku,aku egois aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat sepertimu Sakura-chan. Aku turut senang atas beasiswamu itu"

"Tidak apa. Tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku sungguh sangat mengerti perasaanmu. Terimakasih Sesame-chan"

Dan drama mengharukan ini berakhir dengan saling berpelukan.

~o0o~

Naruto memasuki kelas VI-A dengan santai. Shion berdiri diambang pintu dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruto tetapi Naruto seperti ingin menjauh darinya membuat Shion menjadi kesal. Naruto tidak memperkenalkan dirinya dikelas karena sebenarnya hampir semua teman sekelasnya itu mengenalnya. Mereka satu kelas dengan Naruto saat kelas satu SMP.

Naruto disambut pelukan singkat dari Shikamaru sesampainya ia dikelas.

"Hi kawan. Kau tertidur? Sampai-sampai tidak menyambutku seperti para gadis didepan sana"

Kiba tertawa keras.

"Merepotkan.."

"Well aku merindukan suara dengkuranmu genius pemalas"

Shikamaru hanya menguap. Kiba dan Naruto sweetdrop.

"Kelas begitu membosankan bahkan disaat aku baru akan memulainya. Kemana sensei kita ?"

Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu. Aku lihat Sikamaru menundukan kepala dengan kedua lengan sebagai bantalan siap-siap berselancar kedunia mimpinya. Yang aku herankan, Shikamaru tidak berubah selama 4 tahun ini. Hoby tidur otak genius. Dia juga ketua murid dikelas ini. Sedangkan Kiba kembali berkutat dengan gadget ditangannya. Sebagian gadis ada yang pura-pura menjatuhkan pensil didekat Naruto. Ada yang cekikikan dan ada yang terang-terangan membicarakan 'ehem' ketampanan dari bungsu Uzumaki itu.

"Dia tidak melihatmu Shion" gadis berambut coklat pirang berujar.

"Tidak. Tapi belum, Kin" Shion membalas.

"Oke. Kau ratu disini. Semua akan tunduk kepadamu. Ck" giliran Karin sekarang yang menimpali.

"Hm kau benar Karin. Naruto belum benar-benar melihatku. Dia milikku" Shion menyeringai.

~o0o~

Sakura pov.

Hari ini aku akan meminta ijin kepada paman Akimichi untuk tidak masuk bekerja lagi. Banyak yang harus aku lakukan untuk kepindahanku ke KIS. Aku tidak sabar ingin menunjukan isi amplop coklat ini kepada Kaa-san. Aku berjalan dari halte menuju kekediaman Uzumaki tapi seperti biasa aku akan memutar kearah belakang. Aku hampir sampai digerbang utama dan sebuah motor hitam besar dengan seorang pria bersurai kuning jabrik yang mengendarainya 'Naruto?' gumamku pelan.

"Ada apa dia disini? Dia masuk begitu saja kedalam rumah tanpa mengucapkan apapun kepada penjaga? Apa dia teman dari anak Nyonya Kushina? Hm mungkin" aku mengangguk kepada diriku sendiri.

Aku berjalan melewati gerbang utama menuju pintu gerbang diperkarangan belakang. Segera saja aku masuk untuk menemui Kaa-san. Saat aku berada dikamar, Kaa-san tidak ada. Mungkin sedang didapur. Aku berjalan sesuai instingku menuju dapur.

Srekkk. Aku membuka pintu geser didapur dan aku kaget melihat Naruto sedang minum masih dengan seragam KIS nya dan ia menoleh kearahku. Ia terlihat seperti sedang tertangkap basah mencuri, wajahnya pucat dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto? Apa kau sangat dekat dengan putra bungsu dari Nyonya Kushina sampai-sampai rumah ini seperti rumahmu saja" aku bertanya dengan polosnya. Dan aku tidak salah lihat, Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

"I-iya. Aku berteman baik dengannya Sakura. Oh jadi kau benar-benar tinggal disini?" aku mengangguk faham.

"Akukan sudah bilang kau salah faham jika menganggap aku benar-benar tinggal disi-

"Kau disini rupanya Naru-kun. Kenapa Ibu tidak tahu kalo kau sudah pulang ya. Eh, ada Saki-chan ternyata" Nyonya Kushina datang dan memeluk Naruto.

"Ibu?" gumamku pelan.

Tbc..

* * *

Balasan Riview

Guest iyaaa ..tapi riri gak janjiin apapun karena cerita bisa berubah-ubah. Maklum riri itu labil :3  
.

29-san ( gomen riri lupa) baik^^

uzumakievi Hallo ^^ kita udah ngobrol cantik di fb tadi yah. Terimakasiiihh

Zack Terimakasih banyak Z-san . Ini readers yg sangat teliti riri terimakasih banyak.

Ae Hatake Hallo^^ terimakasih banyak udah mampir terus riri senang :D orang ketiga? itu dia yg riri suka :D

Guest007 riri udah cantumin diawal fic if this fic inspirated from The Heirs^^ terimakasih minna

ara dipa Siap . Terimakasih banyak ^^

SR not AUTHOR Coba minna baca dari awal aku udah nyantumin bahwa fic ini memang terinspirasi dari the heirs. Makasih banyak udah mampir dan satu lagi mengenai Nagato mungkin saja dia sedang bisnis jualan seblak di konoha.

Pokoknya riri ucapin terimakasih banyaaakkk sekali atas dukungannya dan juga yg udah ngeFavs and Follow .


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Sakuraishiteru by Me

Main Cast :

Sakura Haruno

Uzumaki Naruto

 _warning!_

 _Typo's - OOC - Alur tidak jelas - Cerita pasaran-5 rush dll._

 _Don't like don't read._

 _Chapter 5_

* * *

"Naruto POV.

Hari yang melelahkan disekolah walaupun tidak ada kegiatan berarti seperti berolah raga. Aku menaruh tasku diatas kasur dan aku ingin meminum banyak air untuk tenggorokanku yang mengering, air minum yang selalu ada dinakas sepertinya sudah tandas. Aku berjalan kedapur tapi rumah ini sangat sepi hanya terlihat seorang pekerja yang sedang membersihkan halaman luar. Aku menuangkan air kedalam gelas hendak meminumnya ketika aku mendengar suara pintu bergeser. Aku menoleh tubuhku membeku seketika melihat siapa yang membuka pintu dapur. Dia Sakura, dia berdiri dihadapanku sekarang dirumahku. Oh tidak dia akan marah jika tau aku berbohong selama ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto? Apa kau sangat dekat dengan putra bungsu dari Nyonya Kushina sampai-sampai rumah ini seperti rumahmu saja" dia bertanya dan syukurlah aku menghembuskan nafas lega dia mengira bahwa aku teman dekat dari anaknya Kushina yang tak lain adalah diriku sendiri.

"I-iya. Aku berteman baik dengannya Sakura" dia mengangguk. Aku merasa bersalah atas kebohonganku ini kepadanya, apa yang aku lakukan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku akan memberitahukan kepadanya disaat waktu yang tepat nanti. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan interaksi antara aku dan Sakura bukan interaksi sebagai anak dari majikan dan anak dari pekerja.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tinggal disini, Sakura?" aku bertanya layaknya seseorang yang tidak mengetahui apapun dan untuk meyakinkannya.

"Akukan sudah bilang kau salah faham jika menganggap aku benar-benar tinggal disi-

Oh tidak ibuku datang.

"Kau disini rupanya Naru-kun. Kenapa Ibu tidak tahu kalo kau sudah pulang ya. Eh, ada Saki-chan ternyata" Ibu datang disaat situasi tidak tepat dia langsung menerjangku. Aku melihat Sakura shock.

Terlambat.

"Ibu?" dia bergumam.

"Ah iya Saki-chan aku lupa. Perkenalkan ini Naruto anakku yang paling tampan"

Deg deg deg.. aku merasakan tatapannya yang membola. Sekarang wajahnya menjadi sendu,aku benci melihatnya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"A-ah iya Nyonya. Halo Uzumaki-san salam kenal. E-mm Nyonya aku harus bertemu dengan ibuku. Aku permisi"

Dia berjalan keluar dapur dan aku bersumpah melihat raut wajah kekecewaan darinya. Bodohnya aku.

"Ibu aku harus menyelesaikan tugas sekolah. Bye..

Aku haris menyusul Sakura.

GREB. Aku menarik tangan mungilnya ketika dilorong menuju kamar Sakura dan bibi Mebuki. Sakura tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun dan dia tidak menatapku.

"Maafkan aku. A-aku bisa jelaskan sem-

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya Uzumaki-san. Aku mengerti, permisi"

Lihatlah akibat ulah kebodohanku. Sakura tidak memanggilku 'tuan rubah pirang' lagi dan sekarang dia terdengar sangat formal berbicara denganku. Dia masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ini sangat buruk Kami-Sama.

~o0o~

Malam pukul 21.36 p.m

Naruto masih termenung didalam kamar merutuki kebodohannya selama ia mengenal Sakura. Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi apalagi jika ia mengingat ekspresi kekecewaan gadis yang sudah berani masuk kedalam pikirannya tersebut. Selama ini ia tidak pernah seperti ini tidak pernah bingung akan seorang gadis tidak pernah memikirkan hingga seperti ini.

Grrakk.

Naruto mendengar suara gerbang belakang dibuka. Ia bangkit kemudian melihat dibalik jendela, ternyata Sakura sepertinya ia baru saja pulang,batin Naruto. Sakura tidak langsung masuk kedalam melainkan duduk didekat gerbang. Terlihat Sakura sedang melamun sekarang. Naruto terus memperhatikan, ia sangat sangat merasa bersalah. Tidak pikir panjang Naruto memakai mantel coklatnya dan berjalan menuju Sakura berada.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Sakura belum menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang kini berada tepat berada disampingnya. Naruto mengernyitkan alis tatkala melihat wajah Sakura dari dekat. Mata yang mengisyaratkan kelelahan serta tangan kiri Sakura yang diperban.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya disamping Sakura. Sakura menoleh cepat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada khawatir terselip disana.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Sakura hendak berdiri dan Naruto dengan cepat menahannya.

"Aku mohon Sakura, hanya sebentar" Sakura kembali pada posisinya. Naruto menghela nafas pendek. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura akan memulai perbincangan dan akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk memulainya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya Uzumaki-san"

Naruto mendecak.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku sungguh tidak nyaman"

"Aku juga tidak nyaman ketika aku bersikap kurang sopan kepada anak majikan ibuku"

"Tidak. Kau jangan seperti ini, aku tetaplah Naruto yang kau kenal dulu tidak ada yang berubah. Aku mohon" Sakura menatap wajah Naruto intens. Naruto menatap Sakura penuh keyakinan.

"Sudah malam aku harus mempersiapkan untuk sekolahku besok. Sampai nanti Naruto-san"

Naruto kembali menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa tanganmu, apa itu sakit?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya kecelakaan kecil. Selamat malam"

Sakura berjalan kedalam kamarnya. Naruto masih terduduk disana dengan kepala yang menunduk. Ini semua tidak akan pernah sama lagi, batinnya meringis.

.

.

Sakura POV

Aku berjalan gontai memasuki ruangan yang aku jadikan tempat tinggal. Perasaanku saat ini sangatlah tidak nyaman, aku sedih aku juga kecewa. Untuk apa dia membohongiku, aku bukan orang penting sehingga ia harus melakukan itu. Aku membuka pintu.

"Tadaima" ucapku sepelan mungkin.

"Okaeri sayang" ternyata Kaa-san belum tidur, dia sedang melipat pakaian.

"Tidak biasanya kau pulang terlambat, apa ada sesuatu?" aku menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum. Aku tidak mau membuat Ibuku khawatir. Dan aku menyembunyikan tangan kiriku .

"Kau tau sayang, Nyonya Kushina benar-benar orang yang baik. Dia yang mengajukanmu beasiswa itu"

Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahuinya dari Tobirama-Sama kemarin.

"Aku harus berterimakasih"

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk besok kan Saki?, besok Kaa-san akan mengunjungi Tobirama-Sama"

"Iya ibu . Hanya seragam, mungkin nanti disekolah aku akan mendapatkannya"

"Baiklah. Segera istirahat" Ibuku langsung menyiapkan puton untukku dan juga untuknya. Aku segera berbaring dan mencoba melupakan perasaan resah dalam hatiku.

Aku terbangun dipagi hari saat kulihat diluar masih gelap, mataharipun hanya menampakkan sinar oranye. Sedikit merenggangkan tangan aku mencari ibu. Seperti biasa sepagi apapun aku bangun tetap ibu yang bangun duluan dariku. Ibuku sedang membereskan dapur mungkin.

Aku bergegas mandi dan membereskan kamar kami setelahnya. Akan ada hal baru hari ini dan aku harus bersemangat karenanya.

~o0o~

"Ibu ? Dimana Ayah ?"

Kushinya menghampiri Naruto dan merapikan blezernya sedikit.

"Ayah pergi sebelum kau bangun tadi. Pertemuan client di Oto" Naruto mengangguk faham.

"Oh iya. Ne Naru-kun kau tidak bareng saja dengan Sakura-chan. Anak bibi Mebuki yang kemarin"

Naruto hanya mengernyitkan alis,apakah ibunya ini menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan Sakura kesekolahnya? Pikir Naruto.

"Mulai hari ini Saki-chan akan satu sekolahan denganmu"

Uhhuukk..

"Kau ini kenapa sih, pelan pelan makannya Naru-kun" Kushina buri-buru menyodorkan minum kepada Naruto yang sedang terbatuk.

"Apa Ibu bercanda?"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya" Kushina mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat dulu ne " Naruto mengecup pipi Kushina dan langsung melesat keluar untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Naruto berjalan kearah perkarangan belakang seorang pekerja menyapanya yang dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto.

"Kaa-san aku berangkat"

"Hn hati-hati"

Naruto mendengar suara Sakura dan Mebuki yang menyahuti. Sakura masih memakai seragam KHS, mungkin kah ibunya hanya bercanda tadi?

Memang 'hubungan' antara keduanya bisa dikatakan merenggang semenjak kejadian didapur dua hari yang lalu dan itu sangat mempengaruhi keduanya. Lihat saja.

"Selamat pagi Sakura" Sakura menoleh ia tersenyum paksa batin Naruto meringis.

"Selamat pagi Naruto-san"

"Sakura..

"Aku harus segera berangkat . Sampai jumpa"

Ck.

~o0o~

Suasana kelas 2-3 di KIS tak ubahnya seperti salon. Lihatlah para wanita yang berdandan dan merias kukunya. Tsk. Dan para laki-laki yang sengaja mrnggoda para wanita.

"Mendokusei. Kemana sensei pemalas itu?" celetuk Shikamaru yang membuat Naruto dan Kiba tertawa keras. Shikamaru menguap.

"Lihatlah dirimu kawan. semua isi dunia tahu jika kau paling pemalas" sahut Kiba masih dengan tawanya yang keras.

GREKK

Pintu bergeser dan seketika suana menjadi hening. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut silvernya yang melawan gravitasi datang dengan wajah tanpa dosanya ia menyapa semua murid.

"Selamat pagi semuanya maaf aku terlambat, kalian tau aku tadi menyelamatkan seekor semut yang hendak menyebrang-

Semua murid memutar mata bosan. Kebiasaan sensei ini memang sangat aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

"Ahaha .. sudah sudah, daripada itu kita semua kedatangan teman baru lagi. Ah Haruno-san silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu"

Naruto membola dan membeku. Ternyata ibunya memang tidak bercanda.

"Halo semua namaku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya" Sakura berojigi ria didepan para teman 'elit'nya. Ini tidak akan mudah. Lihat saja hanya Sakura yang berpenampilan 'normal'.

"Sesi perkenalan kita tutup kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti. Haruno-san silahkan duduk di sebelah sana" Kakashi nama sensei tersebut menunjuk bangku kosong disebelah kanan dekat dengan Naruto. Sakura mengerjapkan mata sesaat. Ia memang tahu Naruto sekolah disini tapi ia tidak menyangka jika ia satu kelas dengannya. Sakura berjalan menuju bangkunya sekarang dan ia disambut tatapan yang 'agak' menyebalkan menurutnya. Para gadis yang berada dikelas ini memandang Sakura angkuh serta tatapan yang merendahkan.

"Hari ini kau diperbolehkan memakai seragam sekolahmu yang lama. Tapi besok maaf, kau harus menggantinya Haruno-san" ucapan sensei membuatku kembali pada kesadaranku.

"Ha'i" dan Sakura melihat ada beberapa orang yang menertawainya.

Sakura menoleh ketempat Naruto berada dan ternyata Naruto memang sedang menatapnya. Tatapan Naruto seolah berkata 'kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?' Dan Sakura memfokuskan dirinya kedepan.

Shion menyeringai melihat tatapan intens yang Naruto berikan kepada Sakura.

.

.

Sakura pov.

Aku sempat berpikir apakah sekolah ini sangat menyenangkan sama halnya ketika di KHS? Ternyata itu tidak benar. Mereka tidak ada yang menyapaku, bukan berarti aku haus akan sapaan tapi ini keterlaluan apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan disekolah jika sekedar beramah tamah saja mereka sepertinya sungkan atau kata lainnya ialah tidak bisa. Aku hanya menarik nafas panjang, tidak usah dipikirkan aku tidak begitu peduli jikapun ada yang berteman denganku aku akan sangat berterimakasih dan jika tidak itu semua tidak masalah. Aku hanya butuh satu setengah tahun untuk bertahan kemudian aku mendapatkan kelulusan dari KIS itu tujuan utamaku.

Sekarang waktunya beristirahat. Aku memanfaatkannya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat dan aku tertarik untuk masuk kedalam ruang perpustakaan.

Aku menahan nafas sejenak. Apakah ini perpustakaan? Ini seperti toko buku yang sangat besar serta dilengkapi dengan fasilitas komputer serta bilik yang mempunyai bangku dan meja. Tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa. Aku hendak memasuki salah satu bilik dan seseorang menubruk bahuku.

"Ugh.." aku mengaduh pelan. Bahkan disaat dia bersalah dia tidak akan meminta maaf inilah KIS.

Seseorang yang menabrakku masih setia berdiri dihadapanku, aku berdiri perlahan dan menatapnya 'agak' garang.

"Kau tidak akan mengucapkan apapun karena menabrakku?" aku bertanya kesal. Dasar tidak tahu malu.

"Hn kau yang menghalangiku" pria berambut merah ini malah dengan santainya menyalahkanku.

"Apa? Kau yang menabrakku tuan, tidak bisakah kau hanya sekedar untuk meminta maaf saja dan ini akan selesai" ucapku sedikit menekan, sungguh aku merasa jika lelaki ini mempermainkanku.

"Baiklah. Jika kau yang mengucapkannya" ujarnya kelewat dingin.

Aku naik pitam. Pria ini benar-benar mempermainkanku.

"Kau seharusnya mengakui kesalahanmu jika kau mengaku sebagai seorang pria" kemudian aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat aku kenal mendekat. Ia Naruto.

"Aku tidak berurusan denganmu, Uzumaki" ucap pria merah ini datar.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara keduanya tapi yang aku lihat tatapan keduanya menajam ini tidak wajar jika hanya Naruto ingin membelaku saja dan pria merah ini tidak mau meminta maaf kepadaku.

"Oke tidak usah diperpanjang. Lupakan saja" aku berucap seraya melangkah pergi tapi seseorang menangkap tanganku.

"Tetap disana sebelum Sabaku ini meminta maaf kepadamu" Naruto berucap tanpa menoleh kepadaku dia hanya menatap pria merah ini dengan tajam begitupun sebaliknya. Sekarang 'kami' menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, lihat saja semakin banyak yang menonton kami disini.

"Ini menarik. Sejak kapan kau mengurus dan campur tangan terhadap masalah orang lain Uzumaki" ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku sudah merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakan.

"Kau benar. Dan kau tidak pernah mencari masalah, setahuku"

"Hentikan Naruto. Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan ini lagi, biarkan saja. Dan kau pria merah, jika kau tidak mau meminta maaf tapi setidaknya berusahalah untuk tidak membuat seseorang marah kepadamu" dan apa yang aku lihat benar-benar membuatku naik pitam. Pria merah ini masih saja memperlihatkan dirinya yang menyebalkan.

"Apa. Apa kau ada masalah dengan pendengaran?"

semua orang yang menonton kami tampak berbisik-bisik. Aku tidak tahan.

"Kau siswi baru" ucap pria merah kepadaku.

"Jangan ganggu dia" ucapan Naruto membuat semuanya menoleh kepadanya.

"Lihatlah kau sekarang Uzumaki. Apa kau tertarik kepadanya?"

Naruto tidak menjawab apapun.

"Kita lihat saja Uzumaki" pria merah itu akhirnya melenggang pergi. Tanganku masih ditahan Naruto aku tidak bisa melepasnya begitu saja.

"Bubar semuanya" titahnya dan membuat semua murid yang menonton kami ikut bubar.

"Ikut aku" perintahnya lagi kepadaku tapi aku berusaha melepaskan genggamannya dariku.

Aku tidak mendengarkannya dan pergi dengan berlawanan arah dengannya.

.

.

BUG.

Seseorang menahan kakiku sehingga aku terjatuh di dekat tangga. Aku mendongak dan kulihat seseorang yang berada sekelas denganku yang entahlah aku tidak tahu namanya.

"Jangan mencoba mencari perhatian. Kau tidak akan bisa" ujarnya angkuh serta tangan yang bersidekap.

"Apa maksudmu, aku bahkan belum satu hari disini" aku membela diriku sendiri.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu? Kita sama-sama perempuan dan caramu menarik pria-pria disini sangat murahan sekali. Kau tidak akan berhasil"

"Apa maksudmu dan siapa yang kau bicarakan. Aku atau kau sendiri" dia terlihat menggeram marah.

"Beraninya kau, kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Bahkan hanya dengan melihat penampilanmu saja aku yakin kau hanyalah seorang yang berasal dari keluarga tidak mampu" apa yang wanita ini bicarakan, kenapa ia sangat tidak sopan dan bersikap sok kuasa sekali.

"Kita lihat seberapa lama kau akan bertahan disini"

~o0o~

Naruto sedikit gusar. Ia belum melihat Sakura sejak kejadian diperpustakaan tadi. Apakah ia sedang ketoilet?pikirnya gusar. Tapi ini sudah lama sekali tidak mungkin ia berlama-lama ditoilet. Naruto juga sudah melihat kantin untuk memastikannya tapi ia tidak ada disana. Naruto berjalan kearah belakang kelas dan bingo Sakura ada disana.

"Makanlah" Sakura mendongak ketika Naruto memberinya sebuah burger yang masih dibungkus itu. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. "Kau belum makan" tambahnya lagi.

Naruto menyimpan burgernya tepat ditelapak tangan Sakura.

"Habiskan" dan akhirnya Sakura mengangguk pelan dan mulai memakan burgernya.

"Mulai saat ini kau jangan terlalu jauh dariku. Kau mengerti"

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu"

"Percayalah. Kau aman jika berada dekat denganku" Sakura hanya mendengus dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Jangan percaya diri tuan rubah pirang. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

Naruto tersenyum. "Akhirnya. Aku merindukan panggilanmu itu Sakura"

Keduanyapun tersenyum.

Shion tampak jengah melihat Sakura yang tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh dibiarkan, lihatlah Haruno...

Shion menyeringai bagai iblis.

Tbc

* * *

Halo minna dan readers semua. Maaf atas ketelatanku dan mohon maaf belum bisa membalas riviewnya tapi author selalu memantau setiap riview yg masuk kok. Terimakasih banyak mungkin chap depan author akab membalas riviewnya. Dan maaf untuk cerita yg rush dan pendek ini.

Sign,

Aurynda


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Sakuraishiteru milik Aurynda.

Main chara :

Haruno Sakura

Uzumaki Naruto

.

 _Warning !_

 _OOC . Cerita pasaran . Miss Typo ._

 _Alur berantakan._

 _Don't like don't read._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 6_

 _Begin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Terlihat gadis bersurai pink itu masih berdiri didekat halte. So tidak terlihat ada seorang siswa dari KIS yang menunggu dihalte kecuali dirinya yang mungkin orang akan mengira ia siswa dari KHS karena seragam yang dipakainya bukanlah seragam KIS. Ia mengecek handponenya dan nama Kaasan tertera disana. Sakura menautkan alis, tidak biasanya Kaasannya menelpon. Iapun segera menghubungi nomor Kaasannya kembali.

"Moshi-moshi ..Iyaa Kaasan ada apa?"

'Kau sudah pulang Saki?'

"Iya Kaasan sekarang aku sedang berada dihalte, aku mau langsung berangkat kerja memangnya kenapa Kaa-san ?"

'Ah tidak apa-apa tadi Kaa-san mendapat telpon dari sekolah katanya kau belum memakai seragam. Apa sebaiknya Kaa-san belikan sekarang Saki?'

"Tidak Kaa-san. Aku akan mendapatkannya besok Kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir"

'Souka.. Ah yaampun supnya..Saki Kaa-san tutup telponnya ya hati-hati sayang'

Sakura menutup telponnya dan sedikit menghembuskan nafas ia menggembungkan pipinya serta raut yang terlihat sedang berpikir.  
Benar juga, ia harus segera mendapatkan seragamnya apalagi tadi ia juga sudah mendapat peringatan dari senseinya.

"Haahh.."

Tin. Tin.

"Halo nona cantik apa kau perlu tumpangan dari pria tampan ini?"

Naruto dan motor ducati hitam metaliknya berada didepan Sakura. Sakura tertawa kecil dan pipinya bersemu merah entahlah ia sangat senang sekali Naruto berada disini sekarang.

"Tidak mau" Sakurapun berpura-pura menjadi kesal, ia tentu tidak melupakan bagaimana cara Naruto mengemudikan motornya itu.

Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak akan mengebut lagi. Lagipula aku tidak akan terkena serangan wanita cantik untuk yang ketiga kalinya hm"

Sakura tertawa lepas dan itu membuat Naruto tertegun sesaat. Cantik. Dan Naruto tidak ingin kehilangan tawa ini lagi, tekadnya dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku untuk yang satu itu. Lagipula itukan salahmu sendiri" Sakura menunjukan wajah cemberutnya dengan mengendikan kedua bahunya hingga ia melanjutkan kalimatnya  
"Ne Naruto aku tidak akan pulang, kau duluan saja"

Naruto tidak bergeming.  
"Aku tahu, makanya biar aku antar hm?"

Sakura sempat meringis kecil mengingat hubungan keduanya sempat merenggang karena kebohongan Naruto. Tapi Sakura berpikir jika ia tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu terus kepada Naruto, ia tidak berhak.  
Perlahan Sakura mendekati Naruto menaiki motornya dengan kedua tangan mencengkram erat seragam Naruto. Naruto terkekeh lagi.

"Apa tangan kirimu masih sakit?"

"Hm tidak apa-apa Naruto"

"Jam berapa kau masuk ?"  
Sakura menutkan alis.

"Maksudmu masuk kerja?"

Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Jam tiga" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Baiklah kita punya waktu 40 menit lagi kalo begitu"

"Memangnya kenapa Naruto?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

Sementara itu..

"Ini.. tidak mungkin" ucap Shion dengan mata yang membola mengundang Kin untuk mecari tahu apa yang terjadi. Shion nampak frustasi hingga ia menyerahkan ponsel miliknya kepada Kin.

"Lihatlah ..dia memang srigala berbulu domba. Haruno"

Dilayar 4.7 inc itu terlihat Sakura yang tertawa dan Naruto yang membelakangi kamera serta foto Sakura ketika menaiki motor Naruto dan banyak foto lainnya yang membuat Shion marah.

.

.

Naruto membawa Sakura ketempat bernama UniUzu store, dimana segala macam keperluan rumah tangga elektronik hingga sekolah tersedia digedung berlantai lima tersebut. Udara dingin yang berasal dari pendingin AC langsung menyapa kulit ketika memasukinya. Lalu lalang orang yang berbelanja lumayan padat. Naruto dan Sakura memasuki gedung dan menaiki lift untuk mencapai lantai tiga.

"Naruto sebenarnya kau mau kemana, aku harus kesuatu tempat"  
dan sampailah mereka didepan stand bernama 'Shinwa School' dari bilik kaca terlihat banyak sekali sepatu seragam dan perlengkapan sekolah lainnya yang dipajang disana. Sakura terkagum karenanya. Naruto terlihat menghampiri salah seorang pelayan dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura mengernyit aneh. Sakura masih mengelilingi stand dan melihat seragam KiS ada disana.  
"Ada seragam .." bibir mungilnya menggumam dan membulat seketika melihat bandroll yang tercantum disana semua harganya berbandroll U$ yang pastinya tidak murah. Mungkin setara dengan dua bulan uang gajinya di Cafe Akimichi's serta satu bulan uang gaji Kaa-sannya, batin Sakura meringis. Tak lama Naruto datang dengan baju olah raga berwarna oranye berada ditangannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa ini cocok untukku?"  
Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil dan anggukan.

"Nah sekarang waktunya kau mencoba itu.." Naruto menunjuk kearah seragam yang tergantung rapi ditangan seorang wanita pelayan tersebut. Sakura mengernyitkan alis serta meringis pelan, uangnya benar-benar tidak cukup Kami-sama ucapnya dalam hati.

"Cepat, memangnya kau mau terlambat datang bekerja nanti ?"  
Sakura menggeleng cepat dan langsung mengikuti pelayan wanita tersebut.

Lima menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti dengan baju yang berganti pula.  
"Kurasa ini sudah pas...  
Kemudian Sakura memanggil Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Naruto aku tidak akan membeli seragam ini. Bagaimana mengatakannya kepada nona disana?" Naruto terkekeh dan membalikan badan Sakura menghadap cermin berukuran tubuhnya itu.

"Yap ini sudah pas sekali. Nona Yura aku ambil yang ini" Yura nama wanita pelayan itu tersenyum dan mengangguk hormat.  
Sementara Sakura sangat terlihat panik sekali saat ini.  
"Naruto kau gila, aku akan membelinya nanti bukan sekarang"

"Diamlah nona cerewet"

Kemudian Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh mungil Sakura kembali kedalam ruang ganti.

.

.

"Sudah ..kenapa masih cemberut saja?" ucap Naruto terkekeh kecil.

"Kau melakukannya lagi" balas Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ne, aku mengharapkan ada wanita cantik yang menyerangku lagi sekarang tapi tidak ada. Mungkinkah wanita cantik itu jatuh cinta kepdaku ya?" ujar Naruto membuat wajah Sakura memerah, Sakura memukul pelan bahu tegap Naruto.

"Menyebalkan"

"Haha ..oke oke. Hm aku harus kembali sekarang. Sampai jumpa Sakura"  
Sakura menahan seragam Naruto seraya berucap pelan "M-m terimakasih Naruto a-aku akan membayarnya nanti"  
Naruto tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sakura gemas.  
"tidak perlu. Sampai jumpa"

"E-eh ..huuh dasar rubah pirang.."

Sakura memasuki Akimichi's Cafe dan senyuman tak lepas darinya. Sedangkan seseorang menyeringai dibalik mobil silver mewahnya.

~o0o~

Kepadatan lalu lintas di Konoha memang tidak diragukan lagi. Sebenarnya Naruto lebih memilih untuk segera berbaring dikasur empuknya daripada berada dijalanan dengan lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah disana. Tepat disampingnya seseorang mengendarai mobil sportnya dengan kaca yang sedikit terbuka.  
Naruto tentu saja sangat mengenali mobil tersebut. Itu nii-sannya yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Nagato. Satu minggu yang lalu anikinya ini berangkat kunjungan ke negara tetangga di Pulau Jeju demi kerjasama pariwisata dengan pengusaha asal negara gingseng itu. Sekarang Nagato sudah pulang, tapi kenapa ia tidak langsung pulang untuk sekedar menemui Ibu? Apa karena ada aku dirumah, batin Naruto klaksonan dibelakang Naruto membuyarkan pikirannya itu. Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya ketempat Uzumaki Corp. karena sang Ayah yang memintanya untuk datang kesana.

Naruto memarkirkan motornya dibasement gedung bersamaan dengan seorang yang Naruto kenal itu. Nagato baru saja menutup pintu mobil sport hitamnya.

"Nii-san kau sudah pulang?" Nagato menoleh dan hanya menampakkan wajah datar yang sekarang menajam setelah melihat Naruto disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, apa sekarang Ayah menyuruhmu untuk duduk dikursi kuasamu?"  
Bukannya menjawab malah sindiran tajam yang dilayangkan Nagato kepada adiknya tersebut. Naruto hanya menundukan kepala. Selalu saja seperti ini.

"Nii-san aku..

"Aturlah sesukamu. Aku tidak akan peduli" Nagato pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

"Kenapa selalu begini.. Nii-san"

~o0o~

"Sakura ini untuk meja nomor dua"

"Baik"  
Segera Sakura membawakan nampan yang berisi kentang goreng serta vanila latte menuju kemeja nomer dua tersebut. Dimeja tersebut hanya ada seorang yang memakai jaketnya serta earphone yang menempel ditelinganya.

"Permisi tuan. Ini pesanannya"

"Kau siswi baru itu" ucapnya datar membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera pergi dari sana. Sakura menoleh kebelakang, dan ia memang tidak memperhatikan orang yang memakai jaket tersebut tadi. Ah sekarang dia ingat, orang nomer dua yang sangat menyebalkan setelah Shion-menurutnya dan ia tidak ingat siapa nama pemilik mata panda merah ini.

"Dunia terlalu sempit sehingga aku selalu bertemu dengan orang yang sangat menyebalkan sepertimu"  
ucap Sakura jengkel.  
Gaara tertawa pelan karenanya.

"Santailah sedikit nona. Kau itu seorang perempuan, harus lebih berhati-hati"

"Yap kau benar. Terutama berhati-hati kepada orang sepertimu tuan panda merah"

Gaara menautkan kedua alisnya dengan nama panggilan 'cute' yang disandangnya kini. Sakura tertawa renyah serta tangannya yang menepuk-nepuk meja pelan.

"Ah sudah cukup, aku harus kedapur. Sampai jumpa tuan panda merah" Sakura masih tertawa setelah ia berada didapur dengan gaara yang berdecak. ' '

"Gadis ini benar-benar"

.

.

.

"Kau sudah datang Naruto. Maaf menunggu lama" Naruto bangkit dari sofa empuk yang tersedia didalam ruang kantor ayahnya tersebut dan berjalan menghampiri Minato.

"Hn tidak apa, aku mengerti Ayah" kini Minato dan Naruto duduk berhadapan yang dibatasi oleh meja kerja sang ayah.

"Langsung saja Ayah. Ada apa?" lanjut Naruto.

"Tentu kau tahu. Kau sudah menghabiskan waktu selama 4 tahun untuk mempelajari bisnis di London bersama Kakekmu. Ayah harap kau segera belajar untuk mengurusi perusahaan ini"

Naruto tidak bergeming. Tidak ia tidak bisa, Anikinya pasti akan tambah membencinya jika ia menuruti kemauan sang ayah.

"Tapi Ayah, sudah ada Aniki disini. Lagipula aku masih terlalu muda untuk itu"

"Hm kau benar, karena itu semakin banyak yang memimpin perusahaan ini maka akan semakin bagus kan. Maka dari itu, kau persiapkan saja sebelum waktunya tiba. Selesaikan sekolahmu dengan baik, sesekali berkunjung kemari untuk mempelajari segala hal"

Naruto mengehela nafas pendek serta menundukan kepalanya sejenak. Sungguh, semua nasihat dari ayahnya tidak bisa ia lakukan karena suatu hal yang besar. Peperangan batin yang terjadi dalam pikirannya membuat dirinya frustasi. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya tapi ia juga tidak ingin memperburuk hubungan dirinya dan anikinya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul enam sore ketika Naruto keluar dari gedung Uzumaki Corp. kehadirannya tentu saja menjadi sorotan tersendiri untuk semua karyawan disana. Ia sangat lelah dan hanya satu tempat yang ada dalam daftarnya untuk ia kunjungi setelah ini.

~o0o~

.  
Sakura terlihat membuang sampah ketika Naruto sampai diparkiran Akimichi's Cafe. Naruto tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun hanya ada sesuatu hal yang amat sangat ia pikirkan. Tentang tahta dan kakaknya. Begitu sulit ia menemukan jalan keluar terbaik untuk itu.

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?"  
suara Sakura membawa Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.  
Naruto memandang Sakura lekat sedangkan Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Hey ..tuan ruba- Ah

Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuat Sakura kelimpungan. Bingung dan heran akan sikap dari bungsu Uzumaki ini.  
"Naruto.." ucap Sakura lirih.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto" Naruto hanya mempererat pelukannya terhadap tubuh mungil Sakura. Sakurapun membalas pelukan dari Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Naru?"

Keduanya saling melepas pelukan dan Naruto hanya membelai sayang surai merah muda milik Sakura.

"Maafkan aku kau pasti terkejut" Sakura menggeleng dan memberikan senyumannya.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ya sudah, apa kau sudah makan?" Sakura mendongak untuk memastikan jawaban Naruto dan  
gelengan kepala Naruto menjadi jawabannya.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu yang sangat enak, ayo!"  
Sakura menarik tangan kekar Naruto dan membawanya kedalam Cafe.

Naruto terkejut mendapati Gaara berada disini. Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Dia ada disini sejak sore tadi" bisik Sakura.

"Apa dia menyakitimu?"

"Tidak. Ia hanya meminum kopi daritadi"

"Souka.." Naruto mengangguk dan mencari meja yang berjauhan dengan Gaara tentu saja.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar"

"Hey kau. Aku mau memesan sesuatu" panggil Gaara kepada Sakura. Sakura menoleh garang dan berucap "aku mempunyai nama tuan panda" dengan terpaksa Sakura mendekat karena tidak ada pelayan lainnya selain dirinya disana.

"Tunjukan sikap ramahmu kepada pelanggan Nona"

Naruto memperhatikan interaksi antara Gaara dan Sakura entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak suka saat melihatnya.

"Mau pesan apa tuan" ucap Sakura dengan sopan.

"Aku mau wafle tanpa eskrim''

Sakura menautkan alis dan segera mencatat pesanan Gaara ia tidak sedang ingin berdebat dengan pria panda tersebut sekarang.

.

~o0o~

.

Pagi hari dikediaman Uzumaki..

"Kaas-san apa ini cocok untukku?"

Mebuki Haruno tersenyum kemudian merapikan rambut merah muda milik anak gadisnya tersebut.

"Cantik sekali Saki. Sangat cocok denganmu. Sekarang makanlah sarapanmu dan bawa bekal itu ya"

Sakura mengangguk dan segera menyantap hidangan telur gulung sederhana itu.

"Ne, Kaa-san juga harus makan" ucap Sakura memindahkan telur gulung yang tersisa kepiring yang tersedia disana.

~o0o~

Gaara pov.

Pagi ini entahlah aku menjadi lebih semangat untuk masuk sekolah. Aku tidak sabar menantikan kejutan apalagi yang akan gadis itu perlihatkan. Gadis itu...Sakura aku tertawa kecil mengingatnya. Berani sekali dia memanggilku panda merah dan dengan kukuh menentangku. Semua orang yang ada di KIS akan segan terhadapku sekarang tidak lagi, terkecuali Sakura. Ini akan menarik. Tapi tunggu, Uzumaki itu kenapa dia selalu berada didekat Sakura ? Karena sejujurnya aku tidak mempedulikan itu hn. Hari ini aku merencanakan sesuatu dan kita lihat apakah Uzumaki juga akan ada disana.

Aku memarkirkan mobil silver mewahku seperti biasa, ya terbilang lebih mewah dari mobil yang teman-temanku bawa aku sedikit berbangga hati karenanya.

Uzumaki datang dengan motor kesayangannya kurasa. Dan yang lebih penting dia tidak bersama Sakura. Dia menyeringai dibalik helment hitamnya. Aku segera berjalan menuju kelasku sekarang.

Itu dia, Sakura. Dia berada dilorong tempat loker semua siswa dan sekarang ia telah memakai seragam khas KIS kemeja putih dibalut blezer coklat dengan plat putih disetiap tepiannya serta rok lipit yang serupa warnanya dengan blezer hmm menurutku cukup manis, sepertinya ia sedang menaruh sesuatu seperti didalam kotak. Aku berjalan perlahan kearahnya dengan kedua tanganku berada disaku celanaku. Sebuah ide spontanitas muncul begitu saja. Hingga akhirnya aku semakin dekat dengannya dan aku dengan se-nga-ja menabrak bahunya seperti diperpustakaan tempo hari. Kita lihat se'garang' apa dia sekarang.

Braakkk.

Kotak yang hendak ia simpan terjatuh dan isinya berceceran dilantai. Itu sebuah bekal.

"Kau..Apa yang kau mau hah!?"

seperti prediksiku dia marah. Dia berjongkok untuk kemudian memunguti semua isi bento itu dilantai sekarang. Tiba-tiba aku merasa bersalah.

"Hentikan" ucapku kemudian. Aku menarik tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk memunguti bentonya. Aku melihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Oh sial! Kemana Sakura yang selalu garang kepadaku ini semua diluar prediksiku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau dariku" ia berujar lagi dengan tatapan yang menajam.

Apa yang terjadi mengapa setiap kata-kata yang telah aku siapkan untuk berdebat dengannya hilang entah kemana ketika aku melihat bola kristal emerald miliknya berkaca-kaca karenaku. Aku memilih berlalu dari hadapannya sekarang, terlalu pagi untuk semua siswa melihat kejadian ini hn itu membuat aku 'agak' lega meskipun beberapa siswa yang melewati kami tertawa tepatnya mentertawakan Sakura bukan aku, aku berani menjaminnya.

Dan aku melihat Uzumaki diujung lorong sana yang berlari cepat menghampiri Sakura. Dia juga mendelik tajam kearahku ketika bertatapan.

Uzumaki... Dia sahabatku-sahabat terbaikku empat tahun yang lalu. Aku masih mengingat peristiwa itu dengan baik dalam memoriku yang membuat hubungan kita menjadi seperti ini.

Flashback Gaara POV..

"Gaara cepat sedikit nanti ada sensei" Naruto terus menyahutiku untuk mengikutinya menuju atap lantai dua dengan cara menaiki pohon mapel tua yang berada disamping tembok belakang kelas.

"Naruto sebaiknya kita kembali, sensei akan menyadari jika kita berdua tidak ada dikelas" ucapku sedikit gusar karena aku tadi melihat sensei Shisui menuju kemari.

"Makanya cepat saja Gaara, sensei tidak akan tahu jika kau segera kemari dan kita bersembunyi disini" teman yang berusia sama denganku ini masih saja membujukku.

Akhirnya akupun menaiki pohon mapel tersebut dengan hati-hati namun juga terburu-buru karena aku takut ketahuan sensei.

Aku sampai pada dahan terakhir menuju atap lantai dua tetapi seseorang memanggil namaku hingga aku sangat terkejut.

"Sabaku Gaara, sedang apa kau disana"

BRUKK.

"AAAAArghh"

"GAARA!"

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah aku terpeleset didahan pohon itu dan terjun bebas kebawah. Aku menggerakkan badanku untuk terduduk tapi tidak bisa, rasanya nyeri dan sangat kebas dibagian bahu serta pinggangku.

"Gaara kau sudah bangun, mm apa kau merasa sakit?" dia bertanya dengan bodohnya kepadaku, jujur saja aku sangat kesal kepadanya sekarang dia yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini. Aku tidak berbicara kepadanya hingga Shisui sensei datang dengan seorang dokter aku pikir.

"Ah Gaara kau sudah sadar"

"Kau tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti kompetisi sepak bola akhir pekan depan. Bahumu sedikit bergeser dan retak kau harus beristirahat total untuk beberapa minggu, juga tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti kelas olah raga kau mengerti kan itu artinya kau juga tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal yang berat dan melelahkan" aku sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan dokter paruh baya ini. Itu tidak mungkin, aku sangat menantikan kompetisi itu dan aku juga menjadi pemain inti yang sangat diandalkan. Tidak mungkin. Aku menoleh kearah Naruto, dia juga terlihat sangat kacau dan terkejut. Aku sangat sangat kesal. Tidak, tapi aku benar-benar benci kepadanya sekarang.

Sensei mengantar dokter itu keluar sehingga hanya ada aku dab Naruto saja disini.

"Gaara"

"Keluar"

"Gaar-

"AKU BILANG KELUAR. AKU BENCI KEPADAMU. APA SEKARANG KAU SENANG KARENA AKU TIDAK BERADA DIKOMPETISI ITU HAH KAU AKAN MENDAPATKAN APA YANG KAU MAU SEKARANG!" aku berteriak meluapkan segala kekesalanku kepadanya aku sudah menyuruhnya keluar tapi dia masih berada didepanku dan menggeleng pelan.

Aku bersumpah melihat dia menangis, Naruto Uzumaki menangis.

"KELUAAR!"

.

.

Flashback Gaara POV end.

Aku tidak mau mengingat hal mengerikan yang terjadi kepadaku empat tahun yang lalu tersebut. Karena hal itulah selama tiga tahun aku tidak pernah mengikuti kompetisi olah raga yang sangat sangat memuakkan. Aku masuk kedalam kelasku dan memasang earphone dengan volume yang lumayan tinggi serta memejamkan mataku untuk menghentikan lamunanku.

~o0o~

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang langsung bergegas membawa Sakura ketaman dekat laboratorium. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia beranjak dan membuang bentonya kedalam tong sampah terdekat dan kembali terduduk didekat Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti, si panda merah itu sengaja menabrakku" Naruto menautkan alisnya dengan sebutan untuk Gaara dari bibir mungil sigadis bersurai merah muda tersebut.

"Aku sudah bilang. Kau tidak boleh terlalu jauh dariku"

"Mana bisa seperi itu, aku tidak takut kepadanya dan lagi tidak mungkin kita berdekatan terus. Mereka akan salah faham"

"Aku tidak masalah"

ucap Naruto seraya mengendikan kedua bahunya membuat Sakura menoleh cepat kearahnya.

"Aku yang bermasalah. Hah sudahlah" Sakura bangkit dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto.

"Aku tadinya membawakan bento untukmu dan juga untukku, tapi sekarang bentonya.."

Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mata emeraldnya mengarah kepada tong sampah disamping bangku taman.

"Hmm kau baik sekali nona, sayang sekali. Tidak masalah. Ayo" sambungnya lagi seraya menyambar tangan mungil Sakura menuju kelasnya.

.

.

"Dia benar-benar mencari masalah dengan kita"

Kin hanya menyeringai mendengar penuturan dari Shion.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau merasa terancam dengan kehadiran gadis miskin seperti dia. Naruto tidak akan berpaling, kaulah ratu baginya Shion" sambung Karin menimpali.

Shion terlihat sangat kesal. Dahulu, empat tahun yang lalu berita tentang anak bungsu Uzumaki yang menyukai Akarui Shion menyebar sangat cepat dan entahlah bersumber dari mana. Sejak saat itulah Shion sangat optimis sekali jika pewaris Uzumaki itu akan menjadi miliknya, jika saja Naruto tidak berpindah sekolah ke London. Dan sekarang apa yang ia lihat sangat membuat dirinya marah. Naruto bahkan tidak mau berbicara lebih dari satu menit dengannya. Tapi tidak dengan gadis pink tersebut.

"Kita buktikan saja.."

~o0o~

"Baiklah para murid sekalian kita harus membagi kelompoknya dan membuat grup berjumlah 5 orang untuk regu putra mulai bermain basket terlebih dahulu. Laksanakan"

"Ha'i sensei"

Semua murid kelas XI-3 mengikuti kelas olah raga dan kini mereka tengah menjalankan tugas dari Kakashi-Sensei selaku guru olah raga.

"M-m apa disini sudah berjumlah lima orang?" tanya Sakura kepada kumpulan para gadis yang sedang melakukan pemanasan dipinggir lapangan.

"Yaa. Kita masih kekurangan satu orang lagi" ucap sigadis dengan surai pirang ala ponitale tersebut.

"Apa boleh aku bersama kalian?"

"Tentu. Kau pasti akan bergabung dengan kami karena kau satu-satunya yang belum mendapatkan grup" ujar gadis bercepol coklat kemudian.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti pemanasan seperti yang lainnya.

Sakura melihat Naruto yang sedang mendribble bola basket. Keringat yang bercucuran, fokus mata serta tubuh tegap bak atlet sungguhan dan yang pasti sangat mempesona pantes sekali para gadis dipinggir lanpangan bersorak sorai ketika bola sedang dalam kendali Naruto.

Bola basket memutar di ring dan masuk kedalam disertai pluit panjang dari Kakashi bertanda berakhirnya permainan dari grup putra tersebut.

"Oke boys. Kalian boleh beristirahat dan grup putri persiapkan segera waktu untuk kalian tiga puluh menit saja sudah cukup untuk mengukur kemampuan secara personal. Bermainlah seperti kalian mengikuti kompetisi"

"Ha'i"

Dan para regu putri segera memulai permainannya dilapangan disertai siulan para siswa yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Kakashi sensei. Ck.

"Stt Naruto ..apa kau lihat Shion disana. Ia tidak mau memegang bola karena kukunya baru saja medicure . Haha" ucap Kiba seraya tertawa menunjuk kearah Shion. Sedangkan orang yang diajak bicara tidak sedikitpun menganggap ocehannya itu. Kiba berhenti tertawa ketika tidak mendapatkan reaksi dari sahabat pirangnya itu. Kiba melihat Naruto yang ternyata intens memperhatikan seseorang yang Kiba tebak ialah Sakura. Hmm ini sungguh sebuah berita besar,pikir Kiba.

"Berikan bolanya kepadaku" ucap Tenten gadis bersurai coklat cepol tersebut kepada Matsuri.

Matsuri terhalang oleh Kin yang kini tengah menggapai-gapai bolannya. Hingga Matsuri mengover bolanya kepada Sakura karena dia yang lebih dekat dengannya. Hup, Sakura menangkapnya dengan sempurna dan mendribblenya. Shion terlihat mendekat kepada Sakura dan menyeringai. Ia berada tepat dibelakang dengan tujuan untuk mendorong Sakura tapi pribahasa senjata makan tuan sepertinya cocok sekali dengannya. BUG.

Shion terjatuh dengan sendirinya kemudian mulai merintih.

"Shion ! Kau menjatuhkan Shion nona Haruno. Kau tidak perlu seperti itu" ucap Karin kepada Sakura yang masih memegang bola basket. Sakura hanya mrnggeleng dan nafasnya masih memburu.

"Hey dia terjatuh dengan sendirinya Karin" ujar Ino-gadis bersurai pirang ala ponytale.

"Kau jangan membelanya dia memang murid kampungan yang suka kekerasan" tambah Kin dengan nada yang meninggi membuat semua murid berkumpul mendekat. Karin memapah Shion yang masih meringis memegangi dahinya. Shion tersenyum misterius ketika rombongan siswa mendekat ia terlihat membisikkan sesuatu kepada Karin. Shion terjatuh pingsan dan Karin yang berteriak histeris.

"Shion bangun ! Cepatlah bantu dia menuju ruang kesehatan. Naruto apalagi yang kau lihat cepat bantu dia" Kin menimpali.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya dan mulai mengangkat tubuh Shion dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto segera membawa Shion keruang kesehatan. Kin dan Karin terlihat tersenyum puas setelahnya.

Kin menghampiri Sakura Ino Tenten dan yang lainnya sedang menjelaskan kepada Kakashi sensei mengenai apa yang terjadi.

"Aku melihat dia mendorongnya sensei"

"Tidak. Aku yang melemparkan bolanya kepada Sakura dan melihatnya sendiri. Shion terjatuh dan bukan karena Sakura Kin" ucap Matsuri.

"Sudah sudah. Ini bukan kesengajaan aku kira sebaiknya kalian berganti pakaian saja. Kelas kita akhiri" ucap Kakashi dengan tegas.

.

.

Diruang kesehatan...

Naruto membaringkan Shion perlahan dan akan meninggalkan ruang kesehatan jika saja tidak ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Naruto-kun"

"Kau sudah sadar. Aku baru saja mau memanggil Shizune sensei kemari" Shion bangkit perlahan dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya akan beristirahat sebentar disini dan kau menemaniku"

"Tidak. M-m maksudku aku akan memanggil teman-temanmu saja kemari. Kin dan Karin, ah kemana mereka" Naruto berujar seraya menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Shion menunduk dan terdengar isakan kecil dari bibirnya. Naruto terheran dan lebih mendekat kepadanya.

"Shion kau..

"Kenapa.. Naruto-kun kenapa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja berbuat manis kepadaku. Aku menyukaimu dan bukankah kau juga menyukaiku"

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Shion kali ini. Pasalnya ia menyatakan cinta disertai dengan pernyataan yang menurutnya tidak benar.

"Menyukaimu? Shion apa yang kau bicarakan, sudahlah istirahat saja aku akan memanggil temanmu kemari"

Shion dengan cepat menarik baju Naruto hingga ia terhuyung kedepan.

Sakura baru saja datang dan sedetik kemudian matanya membola melihat adegan yang terjadi didepan matanya ini. Naruto dan Shion sedang berciuman. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya seketika dan berlalu cepat dari sana. Setitik air mata meluncur dari pipi mulusnya...

Sakura POV..

Setelah aku berganti pakaian aku memutuskan untuk menemui Shion. Karena bagaimanapun aku terlibat atas kejadian yang-sebenarnya-aku-juga-tidak-tahu-seperti-apa. Aku tidak merasakan apapun dan tiba-tiba saja Shion terjatuh dibelakangku. Gadis berambut merah itu menyalahkanku dan Shion pingsan. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Aku berjalan menyusuri tiap ruang menuju ruang kesehatan. Dan aku melihat papan nama yang menempel didinding menunjukan bahwa itu adalah

ruangan kesehatan. Pintunya tidak tertutup, aku mengetuk pintu tapi aku urungkan karena aku tidak percaya melihat apa yang terjadi didepan mataku saat ini.

Dia.. Naruto. Naruto dan Shion sedang berciuman, kenapa hatiku langsung sesak melihatnya. Sakit sekali. Sungguh ini menyakitkan batinku berbicara dan tanpa sadar air mata lolos begitu saja dikedua mataku. Aku berlari cepat dari sana.

Brukk ..aku tidak melihat siapa yang aku tabrak.

"Hey.." aku mendengar ia menggerutu segera saja aku membungkuk untuk meminta maaf dan berlari lagi.

"Kenapa dia..

.

.

TBC ..

* * *

 **Big Thank to :**

 **All guest . Riviewer . Favs . Follows.**

 **Hallo readers dan juga silent readers maaf untuk ketidaktepatan publish dan juga telat waktu harap memaklumi kemarin author kerja dan tanpa libur sekrang bisa publish lagi ..mianhae buat semua typo dah pokoknya dan terimakasih banyaaakk ..tadinya aku gak bakalan lanjut karena mungkin minna semua kecewa pada cerita ini yg menurutku rush tapi dwngab share teman2 aku lanjutkan saja ini.**

 **Balasan riview :**

.29 : Terimakasih selalu ngikutin fic ini chapter 5 . Jan 14

Hallo minna ..haha maaf banget untuk typo yang sangat banyaaaaakk , aku udah edit chap kemaren buat ilangin typosss :3 Makasiihh

nanda0 chapter 5 . Jan 14

Siap meskipun telat sihh ..terimakasiihhh ㈴2

Guest chapter 5 . Jan 14

Terimakasiiihhh ㈴2㈴2 oke disini memang aku terinspirasi dri the heirs tapi ada sebagian scene yang mengalir begitu aja . Tunggu aja kejutannya minna :))

Ae Hatake chapter 5 . Jan 14

Terimakasihhh ..tentang Ino dan karakter yg belum muncul aku sengaja karena nanti akan ada scenen2 khusus untuk memunculkan mereka ..disini Ino sudah hadir yaa ㈴2㈴2

ara dipa chapter 5 . Jan 14

Hahah ..fic gak akan seru tanpa musuh minna :v ..ha'i terimakasih banyaaakk..

Guest chapter 5 . Jan 14

Ditunggu lanjutannya! : siappp

SR not AUTHOR chapter 5 . Jan 13

Hmm... ada sdikit typo.. : aku kira itu sangat banyak typoooss hehe ..maaf ya minna ..terimakasiiiiiihhhh


End file.
